La vie mouvementée de deux destins liés
by Audrey21041991
Summary: Deux destins : celui de Kurosaki Ichigo et de Kuchiki Rukia. La bataille contre Aizen est terminée et Ichigo est dans un état critique. C'est à ce moment que la Shinigami se rend compte qu'elle ressent beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour son partenaire.
1. Fin de bataille

Le combat contre Aizen venait de se terminer. Après quelques heures de lutte, c'était finalement Ichigo qui lui avait porté le coup fatal, en voulant sauver Rukia. Malgré tout, le Shinigami remplaçant avait été, lui aussi, touché gravement. Cependant, il esquissait un sourire fier, il se sentait comme un héros, même si ses blessures saignaient abondamment et le faisaient atrocement souffrir.

« _ICHIGO ! Hurla sa partenaire alors qu'il posait un genou à terre, épuisé. »  
« _RUKIA ! S'exclama Renji qui la retint tout en faisant un signe de tête à Inoue. »  
« _Je m'en occupe, enchaîna-t-elle. »

La jeune femme se précipita au côté de son ami d'enfance, qui entre temps s'était allongé au sol, et se pencha au dessus de lui afin de guérir ses plaies qui, visiblement, étaient profondes. La rousse invoqua les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait et les blessures se refermaient, lentement, trop lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rukia s'impatienta.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à sa camarade. »  
« _Il a de graves blessures, cela prend plus de temps que prévu, la rassura Orihime. »  
« _Lâche-moi Renji, gémit la jeune Shinigami qui sentaient des larmes pointer le bout de leur nez dans ses yeux. »  
« _Tu ne peux rien faire de plus, déclara-t-il. »  
« _Lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-elle. S'il te plait. »

Les larmes débordèrent et roulèrent le long de ses joues. Le guerrier aux cheveux rouges la prit dans ses bras, son cœur serrait : il détestait la voir dans cet état.

« _Ichigo … Murmura la brunette. Je t'en prie, reste avec nous. »  
« _Il faudrait le ramener dans la demeure des Kuchiki, intervint son frère. »  
« _Byakuya, s'étonna-t-elle, merci. »

La prise de Renji se relâcha, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de courir vers le corps, inerte, d'Ichigo. A sa hauteur, elle s'accroupit et prit une main dans la sienne.

« _Ichigo, il faut que tu te battes. Tu es un excellent Shinigami et il faut que tu continues de l'être. »  
« _Rukia, débuta son frère adoptif en posant une main sur son épaule, nous allons l'emmener à la maison. »  
« _D'accord, accepta-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. »

Inoue s'excusa de ne pas être arrivée à le guérir totalement mais la petite brune lui répondit qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu avant de la remercier. Puis, pendant que de nombreux Shinigami s'enlaçaient ou échanger quelques mots, ils prirent la direction du manoir. Devant le grand bâtiment, ils marquèrent une légère pose avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et ils conduisirent immédiatement le rouquin dans une chambre immense. Il fut prit en charge par Isshin – qui avait rejoint le monde de la Soul Society en tant que médecin attitré – qui lui prodigua les premiers soins avant d'utiliser une technique propre à lui.  
Plusieurs heures plus tard …  
Rukia avait enfilé une tenue plus appropriée, étant donner que son kimono avait était salement déchiré lors de la bagarre et se tenait aux côtés de son ami proche, qui était toujours inconscient mais ses blessures avaient été bandées. Elle regardait ses entailles au visage, seules à ne pas pouvoir être cachées. Etrangement, elle fut envahi par la colère, tout en repensant à ce qu'il avait enduré, pour encore une fois, la maintenir en vie. Il s'était interposé en Aizen et la Shinigami pour éviter qu'il ne la tue, définitivement.

« _Baka ! Chuchota-t-elle agressivement. »  
« _Il tient beaucoup à toi, constata Renji, c'est pour te sauver qu'il est dans cet état. »  
« _Je sais, merci, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, et c'est ça qui me rend folle. »  
« _C'est son choix, il a fait la promesse de te protéger, pour toujours. »  
« _Hein ? S'étonna-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise. »  
« _Lorsque tu as été condamnée à mourir, il a fait la promesse de toujours te protéger, quoiqu'il en coûte, l'informa-t-il. »

La brunette, sous le choc, baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui avaient refaits surface dans ses yeux. En l'espace d'un instant, elle fut secouée de sanglots et, sans réfléchir, elle captura l'une des mains d'Ichigo dans les siennes et la serra tout en priant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Même s'il était toujours en vie, il était encore inconscient, ce qui était insupportable pour la jeune femme. Avait-elle des sentiments pour celui qu'elle avait sauvé, presque 2 ans auparavant ?


	2. Doux réveil

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Ichigo était inconscient et deux jours que sa partenaire tournait en rond, espérant qu'il se réveille rapidement. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter qu'il ne se réveille pas ; eh oui, la Shinigami avait des sentiments ( ? ) amoureux pour son ami. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Renji qui lui avait rappelé les nombreuses fois où il avait mis sa vie en danger pour elle, lui faisant réaliser combien il tenait à elle et inversement. En lui transmettant ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, elle avait enfreint une règle, cependant, elle l'avait fait pour le sauver et pour qu'il puisse faire de même avec sa famille.  
Rukia venait de s'assoir dans le fauteuil, placée à côté du lit d'Ichigo quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son frère, qui était accompagné de Toshiro.

"_Rukia, le salua ce dernier, aucun changement ?"  
"_Non, répondit-elle d'une voix timide, aucun changement."  
"_Son père dit qu'il s'en remettra, qu'il faut juste un peu de temps, l'informa son frère adoptif."  
"_Tu te fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui, n'est ce pas Rukia ? Demanda le Capitaine Hitsugaya."

Elle baissa la tête en guise de réponse, ce qui étira les lèvres du gradé.

"_Tu sais ce que disent les règles de la Soul Society, Rukia ? Questionna son fraternel."  
"_Oui, mais je ne m'inquiète pour lui que parce que je me sens redevable envers lui, mentit-elle."  
"_Hum ... Soupira Toshiro."  
"_C'est vrai ! Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie et, à mon tour, je me dois de veiller sur lui, insista la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine."

Elle souffla longuement, comme si la présence des deux Shinigami était dérangeante. Ceux-ci durent comprendre car il leur fit signe avant de prendre congé. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, la brunette attrapa la main du rouquin et la porta à ses lèvres.

"_Ichigo ... Je sais que tu crois que tu as fait ton devoir mais ... Il y a tant de choses encore que tu dois vivre alors ... Réveille-toi, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-elle."

Cependant, rien ne se passa mais elle gardait toujours espoir. Durant la journée, Inoue et les autres vinrent leur rendre visite, pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Tous rassurèrent la Shinigami qui les remercia d'un sourire gratifiant. Le soir arriva rapidement et la situation n'avait pas changée. Voyant que rien ne se passait, Rukia en profita pour aller prendre une douche avant de manger un plateau repas qu'une domestique lui avait apporté dans la chambre du malade. Quand elle eut fini, elle ramena le reste en cuisine et remonta vite rejoindre Ichigo. Elle resta un moment éveillée mais le sommeil l'emporta finalement et elle s'endormit, main dans la main avec celle de son partenaire.  
Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers l'immense pièce et réveillèrent la jeune femme qui ouvrit lentement - et difficilement - les yeux. Immédiatement, elle leva la tête vers le Shinigami remplaçant pour voir s'il avait ouvert les yeux mais, rien à faire, il les avait toujours clos. Elle voulu retirer sa main de celle de son ami mais elle sentit une légère pression et, instinctivement, elle esquissa un sourire.

"_Ichigo, murmura-t-elle, c'est ça, encore un effort."

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poser sa main libre sur l'une de ses joues, qu'elle lui caressa tendrement. Puis, elle remonta lentement vers son front afin d'atteindre ses cheveux orange qui, lui plaisait beaucoup, c'est ce qui le différencie de Kaien, son premier amour qu'elle avait dû tué elle-même, celui-ci étant devenu un Hollow qui avait voulu s'en prendre à elle. Soudain, elle revu les derniers moments du défunt et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, l'obligeant même à renifler.

"_Ichigo aussi est à moitié Hollow, pensa-t-elle."

Elle se mit brusquement à réfléchir à ce que cette partie de lui pourrait faire, si un jour, cette force prenait le contrôle entier du corps du jeune garçon.

"_Enormément de dégâts, lui souffla une voix intérieure."

Alors qu'elle était en pleines réflexions, elle sentit de nouveau une légère pression au niveau de sa main qui tenait celle d'Ichigo. Elle releva la tête, malgré que ses yeux soient embués de larmes, elle aperçu que son ami avait ouvert les paupières et la regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

"_Yo ! Sourit-il. Rukia."

Elle retira immédiatement sa main des cheveux de l'adolescent sans pour autant retirer l'autre, qui était toujours en train de tenir celle de son partenaire.

"_Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Questionna-t-il."  
"_Ichigo ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou."  
"_Ouch, gémit-il."  
"_Je suis désolée, s'excusa précipitamment la Shinigami."  
"_Depuis combien de temps suis-je allongé sur ce lit ? Interrogea-t-il."  
"_Tu poses beaucoup de questions, remarqua-t-elle."  
"_Beaucoup de temps ? Insista-t-il."  
"_Oui, avoua-t-elle, trois jours."  
"_Et tu es restée tout ce temps à mon chevet ? Osa-t-il demander."  
"_Oui, affirma-t-elle en rougissant légèrement."  
"_Tu aurais pu continuer de me caresser le front, la taquina-t-il."  
"_Comme ta mère le faisait, intervint une voix masculine."

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la chambre qui laissait apparaitre Isshin Kurosaki qui souriait franchement.

"_Content que tu sois réveillé Fils, dit-il, sincère."  
"_Tu ne me mets pas un coup de pied dans la tête ? Plaisanta ce dernier."  
"_Pas aujourd'hui, fit son paternel, malicieux. Rukia, tu devrais aller te reposer."  
"_Ca ira Monsieur Kuro..."  
"_Papa, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que tu peux m'appeler Papa, rit-il."  
"_Ca ira Papa, dit-elle timidement sous le regard moqueur de son ami."  
"_Tu sais Ichigo, la petite est restée les trois jours à tes côtés, l'informa-t-il."  
"_Je suis déjà au courant et je lui en ai reconnaissant, déclara-t-il en exerçant une légère pression sur la main qui était dans la sienne."


	3. Moment de réflexion

Rukia était en train de marcher à travers les couloirs du manoir Kuchiki, à la recherche de son frère adoptif, qui devait lui amener une tasse de thé, qu'elle avait demandée depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Soudain, elle entendit des pas et elle les reconnu immédiatement : ceux d'Ichigo, l'obligeant à se retourner brusquement.

"_Ichigo, gronda-t-elle, tu n'es pas censé te lever."  
"_Oh ça va, je ne suis pas mourrant, répondit-il, et puis j'ai bien le droit d'aller aux toilettes."  
"_Ils sont juste à côté de ta chambre, soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, je te ramène dans ta chambre."  
"_Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes, prétexta-t-il."  
"_KUROSAKI ICHIGO ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu vas aller dans ta chambre IMMEDIATEMENT !"  
"_Ca va, débuta-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles, je ne suis pas sourd ! "

Il souffla longuement sans pour autant baisser le regard et, tous les deux, s'affrontèrent sur ce terrain là. Ce fut le rouquin qui céda le premier, partant dans un rire sous les yeux, incrédules, de la Shinigami.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle."  
"_Nos disputes m'ont manqué, sourit-il, tu sais Rukia ..."

Il réfléchit un moment et se renfrogna tout en détournant le regard.

"_Non, laisse tomber, renonça-t-il, bon ... J'dois aller au petit coin donc, excuse-moi."  
"_Attends ! Intervint-elle en lui attrapant le bras."  
"_Je vais aller me reposer mais ... Ce soir, rejoins moi sur le toit."

Il se dégagea et poursuivit son chemin, laissant une Shinigami sans réaction. Après quelques minutes, elle continua, elle aussi, son chemin jusque la cuisine, où elle retrouva Renji, accompagné de Toshiro et de Matsumoto. Tous les trois discutaient d'une soirée, à ce qu'avait aperçu la jeune Kuchiki.

"_Ah Rukia, s'enjoua son ami d'enfance, je suis désolé, j'ai été retenu par Toshiro."  
"_Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta ce dernier, nous discutions avec Matsumoto quand il est arrivé et comme nous parlions d'une célébration en l'honneur de nos camarades, décédés au combat, il s'est invité à la conversation."  
"_Je vois, quand est prévu cette fête ? Demanda-t-elle."  
"_Dès que les Shinigami seront tous rétablis, répondit-il, à ce propos ... Comment va Kurosaki ?"  
"_Il va mieux, sourit-elle, il commence à répondre à mes piques alors je suppose qu'il va bien."

Elle étira ses lèvres dans un sourire, repensant à l'instant précédent, où elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, son excuse avait était minable et elle ne s'en gênerait pas pour le lui dire plus tard.

"_Tiens, dit Renji qui lui proposait une tasse de thé à la menthe."  
"_Merci, accepta-t-elle, je retourne me reposer un peu dans ma chambre."  
"_Tu vas plutôt dans celle d'Ichigo ? Intervint Rangiku."  
"_Non, il a besoin d'être seul, se souvint-elle."  
"_Tu as de la chance, continua-t-elle, il tient énormément à toi, malheureusement ... C'est un humain."  
"_Et les relations entre humains et Shinigami sont interdites par les règles de la Soul Society, suivit Renji."

Ce dernier, secrètement, ressentait quelque chose pour son amie. Mais, pour plusieurs raisons, il ne voulait pas le lui avouer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, il le voyait à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait son regard sur Ichigo.

"_J'aimerais tant être à ta place, Ichigo, pensa-t-il."  
"_Renji, ca va ? Questionna Rukia."  
"_Oui, répondit-il, absent. Je vais bien."  
"_Bon, à plus tard, conclut-elle."

Elle retourna à ses occupations. De son côté, le jeune Kurosaki était en train de regarder le plafond, ses pensées allant vers sa partenaire. Il repensait à ces trois jours d'angoisse qu'elle avait dû ressentir, à cette colère qu'elle avait dû éprouver à son égard - pour avoir voulu la protéger encore une fois - mais ce à quoi il pensait le plus était son réveil. Il avait senti sa main qui voyageait dans ses cheveux roux, cette agréable sensation de douceur qu'il avait ressentit, comme quand sa mère le bordait le soir, quand il était petit. Puis, il dirigea ses pensées sur ses sentiments : était-il amoureux de Rukia ? Oh mais bien sur qu'il l'était, simplement ... C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose aussi puissante, aussi sincère, ce sentiment qui vous donnerait des ailes. Il chassa vite cela de ses pensées lorsque la porte émit un léger bruit, annonçant qu'il avait de la visite.

"_Salut Ichigo ! S'enthousiasma Inoue qui était accompagnée de son petit ami, Ishida."  
"_Comment ca va Inoue ? Interrogea-t-il. Salut Ishida."  
"_Tu reprends des forces ? S'enquit le Quincy."  
"_Oui, je m'en remet et c'est en partie grâce à toi, Inoue."

Il la remercia de nouveau en souriant. Puis, ils discutèrent de longues minutes et la jeune rousse lui annonça qu'une célébration avait été prévu très prochainement, en l'honneur de leurs amis, disparus pendant le grand combat. Puis, après l'avoir saluer, ils rendirent visite à Rukia qui s'était donc réveillée.  
Plus tard, dans la soirée, celle-ci entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo mais la pièce était vide, c'est alors qu'elle se rappela ses paroles du matin.

"_Je vais aller me reposer mais ce soir, rejoins-moi sur le toit."

Elle s'exécuta donc et, avant même qu'elle n'ait atteint le sommet, il lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle accepta et s'assit tout en le scrutant du regard, il avait fermé les yeux.

"_Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-elle."  
"_Je continue de reprendre des forces, répondit-il simplement. Et toi ? Tu as l'air crevé. "  
"_Je me suis reposée cet après-midi, déclara-t-elle."  
"_Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il."  
"_Tu n'as pas à être désolé mais c'est moi qui devrait l'être. Encore une fois, je t'ai mis en danger."  
"_Je serais toujours là pour toi, dit-il, le plus simple du monde."  
"_Je sais, soupira-t-elle, et cela marche dans les deux sens, comme depuis le départ."

C'est à cet instant que les souvenirs affluèrent dans leur esprit, ceux de leur première rencontre. Le rouquin s'allongea sur le toit et invita la Shinigami à faire de même. Ils fermèrent les yeux et laissèrent leur cerveau divaguer.  
Au bout d'un moment, Rukia frissonna, ce qui n'échappa en rien à son partenaire qui retira sa veste qu'il déposa au dessus du corps de la jeune femme.

"_Merci, chuchota-t-elle. Nous devrions rentrer."  
"_Encore un peu et oui, nous rentrerons, sourit-il."

Rukia, malgré ses yeux fermés, sentit que le Shinigami remplaçant se rapprocha d'elle, ce qui lui permit de se réchauffer un peu. Peu à peu, elle rouvrit les paupières et observa les étoiles avant de poser son regard sur son ami, qui semblait s'être endormi. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, le visage serein, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle se permit un sourire avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, ce qui surprit un peu le garçon mais il enserra les épaules de la jeune femme, esquissant, lui aussi, un rictus satisfait


	4. Soirée rythmée

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la bataille avait été remportée. Pratiquement 4 jours qu'Ichigo marchait de nouveau, même si Rukia râlait constamment pour qu'il se repose mais il la rassurait en lui disant que tout allait parfaitement bien, qu'il avait totalement récupéré de ses blessures. A ce moment précis, ils étaient dans la demeure des Kuchiki, en train de discuter avec Renji, dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Ce dernier était assis dans son lit pendant que Rukia et son frère adoptif avaient pris place sur des sièges en cuir. Ils parlaient de la soirée qui allait se dérouler ce jour même, justement dans le manoir et pour l'occasion, tout avait était aménagés pour que leurs amis - humains - se sentent bien et chez eux, bien qu'ils soient à la Soul Society, entourés de Shinigami.

"_Tu comptes y aller comme ça Rukia ? Demanda le rouquin en désignant son kimono orange."  
"_Non, répondit-elle, je comptais en mettre un blanc. Je me disais que comme les garçons seront en noir, les filles pourraient se mettre en blanc."

Elle esquissait un magnifique sourire, ce qui troubla le jeune homme qui la regardait avec intensité.

"_Pourquoi ? Tu voulais y aller comment ? S'enquit-elle soudainement."  
"_Eh bien, comme dans mon monde, en jeans et baskets, dit-il."  
"_Oh mais non, c'est une soirée habillée, et puis, ton kimono de Shinigami te va très bien, sourit-elle."  
"_Merci, débuta-t-il, alors je laisserais mon corps dans ta chambre."  
"_Pourquoi dans MA chambre ? S'exclama-t-elle."  
"_Et c'est reparti, pensa Renji."  
"_Parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mon corps n'importe où, prétexta-t-il."  
"_Mais ta chambre, personne n'entre dedans, rétorqua-t-elle."  
"_Ben alors pourquoi tu es là ? Lui fit-il remarquer."  
"_Tu veux que je sorte ? S'écria-t-elle."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant de tourner des talons et de croiser leurs bras sur leur poitrine.

"_Non, je disais ça pour t'embêter, déclara-t-il lentement."  
"_Bien, balança-t-elle froidement."

Ils se firent face de nouveaux et restèrent un moment immobile, juste avant de rire aux éclats. Ils avaient repris l'habitude de se chamailler et avaient donc, par conséquent, retrouver leur joie de vivre.

"_Gamins, soupira le frère de la brunette."  
"_Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Crièrent-ils en choeur avant de se regarder."  
"_Moi... Euh ... Mais rien voyons, bredouilla le guerrier aux cheveux rouges."

Et les rires reprirent de plus belle. Dans ses moments là, rien ne comptait à part leur bonne humeur à tous les deux : Ichigo et Rukia étaient heureux, ensembles.  
Plus tard dans la journée, ils arrivèrent devant un cours d'eau - un endroit que la jeune femme appréciait particulièrement étant donner qu'il est calme et sublime - Ichigo étala un genre de nappe sur l'herbe et ils s'installèrent dessus, regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Ils étaient silencieux, profitant de toute la splendeur du lieu mais, la Shinigami rompit le charme.

"_Les autres ont l'air d'avoir, eux aussi, regagnés toute leur énergie, s'enjoua-t-elle."  
"_Oui, Inoue était en pleine forme ce matin et surtout impatiente de venir à la fête."  
"_Je pensais que tu serais venu avec eux, pas avant, avoua-t-elle."  
"_Je me sens bien ici, même si je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester. Mais c'est plus paisible, plus digne de paix, dit-il presque en murmurant. Et puis, ta présence me manquait."

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, qui regardait toujours en face.

"_Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-elle doucement."  
"_Oui, nos chamailleries, notre joie de vivre me manquait et puis ... Après avoir passer plusieurs jours à dormir, il fallait que je rattrape le temps que j'ai perdu."

Il émit un rire court mais sincère.

"_Moi aussi j'aime quand tu es là, lâcha la jeune femme."

Ichigo ne dit rien, surpris. Il se contenta juste de sourire.

"_Tu sais Rukia ... Si je m'entête à protéger les personnes auxquelles je tiens, c'est parce que j'espère rejoindre le paradis en mourrant, fit-il en la regardant intensément."  
"_Tu veux dire ... La Soul Society ? Sourit-elle."  
"_Oui c'est ça. Et ... Peut-être que quand j'y serais réellement ... Je pourrais passer le concours de Capitaine, la taquina-t-il."  
"_Alors ça pas question ! Tu ne seras jamais plus haut placé que moi ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue."  
"_Ichigo ... Moi si je t'ai protégé, c'est parce que j'ai senti que tu étais LA personne digne de porter le fardeau d'être un Shinigami."

Après cette phrase, il y eut un long silence.

"_Ce n'est pas un fardeau, murmura-t-il, au contraire. Aider les gens me rend heureux, même si parfois j'ai peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."  
"_Pour le moment, commença-t-elle sérieusement, les plus grosses blessures que tu aies eues, c'était par ma faute."

Elle baissa la tête et entendit un grondement sourd ( ? ) venant d'Ichigo.

"_En aucun cas tu n'as été responsable de mes blessures, répondit-il, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, parce que je cherchais à protéger ma famille, mes amis, toi ..."  
"_Viens, on rentre, lança-t-elle rapidement."

******

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur le monde de la Soul Society. Rukia et Ichigo étaient dans leur chambre respective, se préparant pour aller à cette soirée organisée pour leurs amis qui avaient laissé leur vie dans le combat contre Aizen. De son côté, la Shinigami venait de sortir de son bain de pétales de cerisier. Elle enfila une serviette et se regarda dans le miroir : ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient dans le dos et ses yeux, toujours aussi magnifiques, pétillaient de milles feux. Elle se sécha rapidement, enfila ses sous-vêtements ainsi que son kimono blanc qu'elle avait orné d'un ruban qui lui entoura la taille, mettant ainsi sa petite poitrine en valeur. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon où quelques mèches s'échappaient mais cela la rendait encore plus jolie. Quant à Ichigo, il avait déjà enfilé son kimono de Shinigami remplaçant et s'était allongé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte de ce dernier qui autorisa son visiteur à entrer. Ce n'était autre que Matsumoto qui affichait un large sourire.

"_Comment vas-tu Ichigo ? Demanda-t-elle."  
"_Très bien, répondit-il après une brève hésitation."  
"_Je viens de voir Rukia, elle est magnifique, sautilla-t-elle sur place."  
"_Comme toujours, pensa-t-il."  
"_Tu devrais aller la chercher, lui dit la jeune femme."

Après un silence, il hocha la tête.

"_Vous avez raison, sourit-il en se relevant."

Kuchiki était en train de se regarder - pour la énième fois - dans le miroir qui ornait sa commode de vêtements quand, on toqua à sa porte.

"_Entrez, s'écria-t-elle."  
"_C'est moi, annonça Ichigo."

Il ne pu rien ajouter de plus tellement il était subjugué par la beauté de la Shinigami. La brunette remarqua son regard et rougit fortement mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

"_Tu es magnifique, ajouta le rouquin après un ( ? ) long silence."  
"_Merci, dit-elle en rouigissant de plus belle."  
"_Tu es prête ? S'enquit-il."  
"_Oui, répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'il lui proposait son bras."  
"_Alors allons-y, conclut-il."

Ils sortirent de la pièce, bras dessus, bras dessous. Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs les observaient : tantôt attendris, tantôt curieux et d'autres, légèrement choqués de voir un humain aussi proche d'une Shinigami. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce principale et les nombreux invités se tournèrent vers eux. Ils marchèrent rapidement en direction de la bande : Inoue, Chad, Ishida, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés.

"_Salut, lança Ichigo."  
"_Salut, lui retourna-t-on."  
"_Kuchiki-San ! S'enthousiasma la rousse."  
"_Orihime-San, fit-elle poliment, tu es très jolie dans cette robe."  
"_Merci, dit-elle en rougissant, c'est Ishida qui me l'a faite."

Plus tard dans la soirée, la fête battait son plein. Certains membres de la Soul Society étaient saoules à cause du saké, sur lequel ils avaient abusé, et, un certain Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, s'avança vers Rukia, qui s'était éclipsée à l'extérieur.

"_Ruuuuukia, s'enjoua-t-il, pourquoi n'es-tu ... Pas à l'intérieur ?"  
"_J'avais besoin d'un moment de tranquilité, répondit-elle."  
"_Tu sais ... Ce soir ... Sous cette belle nuit étoilée ... J'ai envie de te révéler quelque chose."

La jeune femme, intriguée par son attitude, se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

"_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle."  
"_Je ... Depuis maintenant quelques années, je suis amoureux de toi, révéla-t-il."  
"_Tu ... Non, c'est impossible."  
"_Si si, je t'assure, continua-t-il, je sais que tu aimes Ichigo mais les relations avec les humains sont interdites et puis ... Je pourrais t'apporter tellement plus."  
"_Je ne suis pas ... Peu importe, souffla-t-elle, et merci Renji mais tu n'es qu'un ami précieux pour moi."  
"_Mais Rukia ... Je t'aime, est-ce tellement insignifiant pour toi ?"  
"_Renji ... Gémit-elle. Ne compliques pas les choses, s'il te plait."

Soudain, il lui attrapa le bras et, après l'avoir forcée à se tourner vers lui, l'embrassa fougueusement. Essayant de se libérer, elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre mais il était trop puissant, même pour une Shinigami comme elle. Alors, elle se mit à hurler.

"_RENJI LACHE-MOI, tu me fais mal ! "

Ichigo venait de terminer de discuter avec Toshiro et Byaguya quand il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre : il se concentra et sentit un Reiatsu qui grandissait fortement. Il se précipita dehors et aperçu la Shinigami aux prises avec son frère.

"_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hurla-t-il."  
"_Ichigo ! Cria la petite brune. Va t'en !"  
"_Renji ! Eloigne-toi d'elle, ordonna-t-il fermement."  
"_Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un Shinigami remplaçant ! Le menaça le gars aux cheveux rouges."

Pris d'un élan de colère, le rouquin sortit son sabre et fonça en direction de Renji.

"_Comment ose-t-il s'en prendre à sa soeur ! Pensa Ichigo en fulminant."

Sans réfléchir, il lança son Bankai mais il fut contré par le frère adoptif de la jeune femme. Tout à coup, les deux combattants furent projetés au loin : Buyakuya venait d'intervenir.


	5. Fin de soirée surprenante

Rukia tremblait des pieds à la tête, encore légèrement choquée de l'attitude qu'avait eu son ami d'enfance envers elle. Pourquoi avait-il voulu l'embrasser de force ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas céder ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'Ichigo. Renji avait profité que la jeune femme soit seule pour tenter sa chance mais elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Celui-ci jeta un regard noir au Shinigami remplaçant dont il était fou de jalousie : il avait réussi à lui prendre celle qu'il aimait.

"_Renji ! Débuta Byakuya. Tu devrais remonter dans ta chambre, tu n'es pas totalement sobre."  
"_Comment as-tu osé te comporter de la sorte avec celle que tu considères comme ta meilleure amie ? Siffla Ichigo entre ses dents."  
"_La Ferme ! Répliqua le gars aux cheveux rouges. Tu ne sais rien Kurosaki !"  
"_Ca suffit ! Gronda le frère de la jeune femme."  
"_I ... Ichigo, murmura cette dernière."  
"_Rukia, fit-il de la même manière."

Ils se regardèrent intensément avant qu'il ne se décide à la rejoindre. A sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras ; la Shinigami entoura la taille du rouquin alors qu'il enserrait ses épaules. Kuchiki enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme et elle ne pu retenir ses larmes. Celles-ci étaient dûes à la tristesse - elle se sentait comme trahie - mais aussi à la joie, lorsque son partenaire avait voulu la défendre, allant même jusqu'à sortir son Zanpakutoh. Elle savait que si Byakuya n'était pas intervenu, les deux garçons se seraient battus.

"_Je suis désolé, s'excusa Renji, j'ai agi comme un imbécile."  
"_Pire que ça ! S'emporta le jeune rouquin qui avait, sans le vouloir, fait sursauter la jeune Shinigami qu'il tenait dans les bras."  
"_Ichigo ! S'exclama Inoue. Calme-toi."  
"_Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il à Rukia qui se blottit davantage contre son torse."

Ichigo se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, qui avaient une odeur agréable de pêche.

"_Circulez ! Ordonna le Capitaine aux autres Shinigami qui s'étaient arrêtés par curiosité."  
"_Tu viens Ishida, proposa Orihime, allons danser."  
"_En... Entendu, accepta-t-il en rougissant légèrement, bien que la jeune fille ne s'en aperçu pas."

Tous les invités rentrèrent, y compris les hauts placés, laissant les deux amis seuls. Cependant, lorsque Ichigo vit que la brunette frissonner, décida de rentrer. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, un slow débutait et, profitant de cela, Ichigo tendit une main vers sa partenaire qui l'attrapa après lui avoir adresser un sourire.

"_Acceptez-vous cette danse ? Demanda le roux."  
"_Avec plaisir, répondit-elle."

Il l'entraina par la main au milieu de la piste avant d'enlacer sa taille pendant qu'elle entourait ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon. Proche d'eux, se trouvaient Inoue et Ishida, eux aussi enlacés, mais la rousse ne cessait de regarder dans la direction des deux Shinigami. Au fond d'elle, elle éprouvait - tout comme Renji envers Ichigo - une jalousie profonde. Malgré tout, elle prenait sur elle, ne souhaitant que le bonheur de son ami d'enfance. En plein milieu de la chanson, Rukia posa sa tête contre le torse de son cavalier qui, surpris, se laissa faire. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de coeur du jeune homme qui s'accéléraient, lui provoquant de légers frissons dans tout le corps, ce que remarqua - bien entendu - le rouquin et cela le fit sourire. A la fin du slow, ils sortirent et la jeune femme le conduisit à la plus haute colline qui surplombait la Soul Society, d'où on pouvait avoir une vue magnifique sur un lac qui était éclairé par la Lune.

"_C'est superbe, constata Ichigo qui s'abaissa pour que Rukia puisse descendre de son dos facilement."  
"_Merci, sourit-elle, Ichigo ... Je ... Je sais que c'est interdit mais ... Je ressens quelque chose pour toi."  
"_Qu...Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. Qui a établit des règles stupides ? "  
"_Les membres du Conseil, déclara-t-elle."  
"_Rukia ... Nous avons vécu tellement d'épreuves ensembles. Et je dois te dire que ... Moi aussi je ressens des choses pour toi."  
"_Ichigo ... Murmura-t-elle."

Il prit délicatement la main de Rukia, qu'il caressa tendrement sous le regard, attendri, de la jeune femme qui, à son tour, posa une main sur la joue du garçon. Elle effleura sa peau légèrement de son pouce ce qui eut le don de provoquer un frisson chez le jeune Shinigami et, pour savourer le contact, ferma les yeux. Il plaça une main sur la sienne, qui était toujours en train de caresser son visage et la fit glisser le long de son bras. Puis, après avoir rouvert les paupières, il approcha son visage de la brunette qui inclina légèrement le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le baiser fut doux, tendre et rempli d'amour et, après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ichigo colla son front à celui de la jeune femme et tous les deux esquissaient un large sourire. Leur regard parlait pour eux, ils y lurent tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient, la tendresse et bien d'autres sentiments agréables.

"_Rukia ... Murmura-t-il. Depuis le jour où nous sommes rencontrés, je ne pense qu'à ces moments de tendresse que nous pourrions passer ensemble."  
"_Ichigo ... Nous les vivrons ... Quoiqu'il arrive, affirma-t-elle en lui donnant un autre baiser."


	6. Retour sur Terre

Ichigo et Rukia étaient sur le chemin du retour, espérant que de nombreux invités étaient partis se coucher. Ils marchaient main dans la main, un sourire radieux pendu à leurs lèvres, ils étaient plus heureux que jamais. Pour revenir à la demeure Kuchiki, ils n'avaient pas voulu utiliser les airs et marcher leur permettait de passer plus de temps ensembles. Durant le trajet, ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour se prendre dans les bras ou pour s'embrasser.

"_Tu sais, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, avoua Rukiak, sans le regarder."  
"_Tout comme moi, répondit-il, et je sens bien que tu seras la seule et l'unique."  
"_Tu n'as jamais pensé à te mettre en couple avec Inoue ? Demanda-t-elle."

Ichigo faillit s'étrangler, sous les rires de la jeune Shinigami.

"_Non, Orihime est comme ma meilleure amie. Elle et Tatsuki, je les connais depuis que nous sommes petits."  
"_Mais tu sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi ... Déclara la brunette."  
"_Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?"  
"_Non mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure Ichigo ! S'exclama Rukia."  
"_La preuve que non vu que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, dit-il."  
"_BAKA ! Rit-elle."

Elle adorait le taquiner, tout comme lui. Cependant, il ne riposta pas, trop occupé à lui sourire comme un idiot.

"_Tu sais ... J'ai une certaine appréhension à être avec toi, lâcha-t-il."  
"_Pourquoi ça ? S'écria la jeune femme."  
"_Eh bien, tout d'abord, il y a ta famille et tes amis, qui te rappelleraient que les règles interdisent les relations entre les Shinigami et les humains mais ... Je pensais aussi à mon Hollow, fit-il en baissant la tête."  
"_J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es spécial Ichigo et que tu feras tout pour ne pas le laisser prendre ta place, déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue."  
"_Merci Rukia, sourit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa main."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils furent devant la grande demeure et aperçurent Byakuya qui avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, une étrange sensation leur parvint.

"_Que se passe-t-il Byakuya ? S'enquit sa soeur adoptive."  
"_Je te cherchais, répondit-il, les sourcils froncés."  
"_Un problème Capitaine ? Questionna Ichigo."  
"_Un reiatsu inconnu, annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire, mais j'ai compris pourquoi."

Les joues de la jeune Shinigami virèrent au rose, elle avait peur pour la suite des événements. Si son frère était au courant, beaucoup de monde ne tarderaient pas à le savoir et cela pourrait compromettre leur vie ensemble.

"_La prochaine fois, cache ton reiatsu, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille."  
"_Ren la ferme ! Murmura-t-elle."

Ils pénétrèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur du bâtiment et découvrirent que la salle était toujours bondée bien que, de nombreux invités étaient saoules à cause du Saké. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, qui étaient attablés autour de boissons sans alcool, en train de discuter.

"_Kuchiki, Kurosaki, on ne vous a pas vu de la soirée, constata Ishida."  
"_Nous étions partis nous promener. Après la bagarre avec Renji, nous n'avions pas envie d'être l'attraction de la soirée, dit Ichigo."  
"_D'ailleurs je suis fatiguée, je vais monter me coucher, annonça Rukia."  
"_Déjà ? Soupira Inoue."  
"_Tu sais, elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions ce soir, dit-il en la regardant malicieusement."  
"_Bon eh bien ... Bonne nuit alors, lui souhaita la rousse."  
"_Merci, à plus tard."  
"_Je l'accompagne jusque l'escalier et je reviens, déclara-t-il à ses amis."

Ils acquiescèrent. Au niveau de la balustrade, les deux Shinigami s'arrêtèrent.

"_Je vais rester un peu histoire que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit et ensuite je viendrais te rejoindre, proposa le rouquin."  
"_D'accord, accepta la brunette, prends ton temps."  
"_Je ne serais pas long, lui assura-t-il."

Il observa les alentours et, se sachant hors de vue des autres, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

"_Si jamais tu dors déjà quand j'entrerais dans ta chambre alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille."  
"_Merci ... Ichigo."

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et commença à monter les escaliers. Le Shinigami remplaçant attendit qu'elle soit monter entièrement avant d'aller retrouver ses amis. Ils discutèrent un moment et le garçon prétexta un mal de crâne, en profitant ainsi pour monter rejoindre sa Belle. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il faisait sombre et il se fit surprendre, la jeune femme mettant ses mains sur ses yeux après lui avoir sauté dans le dos.

"_Tu as été bien long, lui fit-elle remarquer."  
"_Désolé, Inoue a voulu que je danse avec elle, mentit-il."  
"_Oh ... Aucun problème."

Sur le coup, il regretta que Rukia ne soit pas aussi jalouse qu'il l'espérait. La petite brune se laissa glisser doucement de façon à ce que ses pieds soient sur le sol et elle alla se blottir dans les bras, puissants et rassurants de son . Puis, après être passés, chacun leur tour, dans la salle de bain, entrèrent dans le lit, tirant la couette jusque leur menton. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et ils s'endormirent, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

******

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fut le premier à se réveiller et découvrit avec tendresse, la jeune femme qui dormait, paisiblement, dans ses bras. Elle avait sa tête contre le torse du garçon, ainsi qu'une main, elle ressemblait à une enfant, obligeant le rouquin à sourire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il la sentit s'agiter dans son étreinte. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux dont les prunelles étaient d'un bleu magnifique, de façon très lente. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle découvrit qu'on l'observait.

"_Ca fait un moment que tu m'observes ? Demanda-t-elle."  
"_Quelques minutes, avoua-t-il, tu es tellement paisible."  
"_Mais je suis un ange de la Mort Ichigo, sourit-elle, il est normal que je sois paisible."

Il rit doucement avant de déposer ses lèvres dans les cheveux de la Shinigami.

"_Bon eh bien, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, soupira le garçon."  
"_Avant que l'on ne découvre que tu n'as pas profiter de ta chambre, sourit-elle."  
"_Effectivement mais j'ai pu profiter de ta présence, j'y gagne au change, dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin."  
"_Je dois avouer que j'ai admirablement bien dormie, enchaina-t-elle."  
"_Bon ... Eh bien, à tout à l'heure.

******

Plus tard dans la journée

Rukia Kuchiki avait été appelé dans le bureau de son frère qui l'attendait, patiemment, assis derrière son bureau. Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte, il l'invita rapidement à entrer. Il lui proposa ensuite de s'assoir avant de débuter.

"_Je t'ai convoqué dans mon bureau parce que ... j'aimerais que tu ailles encore sur Terre pour veiller, avec Ichigo sur les Hollow. Avec lui, vous formez une excellente équipe."  
"_Merci Byakuya. J'accepte cette mission, déclara-t-elle en évitant de sourire tellement elle était heureuse."  
"_Cependant ... J'aimerais que tu ne prennes pas trop de plaisir à rester sur Terre, il va falloir que tu reviennes, lui indiqua-t-il."  
"_Je sais et cela ne pose aucun problème, acquiesça-t-elle."

Bien sur que cela posait un problème. Elle était amoureuse d'Ichigo et se sentait obligée de vivre sur Terre dorénavant. Avec lui, avec sa famille à lui, leurs amis, elle appréciait de plus en plus la vie avec les humains.

"_Tu peux disposer Rukia Kuchiki, conclut-il."  
"_A plus tard, grand Frère."

Elle fit sa révérence et se retira. Dans les couloirs, elle avait retrouvé le sourire, ainsi, elle allait pouvoir passer plusieurs mois auprès de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas là. Elle sortit donc du manoir familiale et, se concentrant, elle rechercha après son reiatsu. Il était proche et... Intense. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle découvrit le visage de son "compagnon" à quelques centimètres du sien.

"_Ichigo, débuta-t-elle en portant une main à son coeur, tu m'as eue."  
"_J'ai ressenti ton reiatsu qui cherchait le mien alors j'ai fais en sorte d'arriver avant que tu me trouves, sourit-il."

Il remarqua dans son aura qu'elle était heureuse.

"_Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois d'excellente humeur ? S'enquit-elle."  
"_Je dois retournée sur Terre avec toi, pour veiller sur toi et faire en sorte que tu ne fuis pas ton devoir de Shinigami."  
"_Je n'ai ... "

Il se tut en repensant à cette période, où il craignait - plus que tout - son Hollow intérieur et avait refusé de se changer trop souvent en Shinigami. Satisfaite, Rukia lui tira la langue avant de rire aux éclats. Puis, elle regarda autour de soi et, comme personne n'était en train de les observer, elle vola un baiser rapide à son compagnon qui lui caressa quelques secondes la joue.

"_Vous allez être en retard, cria une voix féminine."  
"_Inoue ! S'exclama la brunette en lui faisant signe."  
"_Allons-y, fit Ichigo en la prenant par les épaules."

Ensemble, ils passèrent la porte qui les emmena sur Terre. Arrivés à destination, ils se saluèrent et regagnèrent chacun leurs domiciles respectifs. A peine Ichigo et Rukia avaient-ils passé la porte, qu'il entendirent un cri qu'ils connaissaient par coeur.

"_Tu es en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! Hurla le paternel."

Alors qu'il avait l'intention de mettre son pied dans le visage de son fils, il s'abstint quand il vu sa main dans celle de la jeune Shinigami.


	7. Reprise Difficile

Ils étaient tous revenus de la Soul Society et la routine allait reprendre, sauf en cas d'apparition de Hollow. Mais pour le moment, aucun Soul Pager n'avait pris la peine de sonner, au grand bonheur d'Ichigo qui comptait bien passer son temps libre auprès de Rukia, sa petite amie dorénavant.  
La veille, quand son père les avait vu main dans la main, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, remerciant le ciel de pouvoir enfin, rendre service à son fils. Ce qui lui avait valut un coup de pied en plein visage, Ichigo le traitant de pervers infini. Quant à Rukia, elle avait rougi violemment après cette remarque de son " beau père " avant d'esquisser un sourire. Puis, ils étaient montés à l'étage et avaient deviné qu'Isshin les écouter à la porte, accompagné de Yuzu. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas grand chose à entendre parce que le couple n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit pour le moment, juste profiter l'un de l'autre.  
Ils étaient allongés dans le lit d'Ichigo : ce dernier était sur le dos et Rukia à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son torse, écoutant les battements - tantôt réguliers, tantôt irréguliers - du coeur de son compagnon qui lui caressait les cheveux.

"_Ahhhhhhh, soupira le garçon, demain nous allons retourner à notre routine."  
"_Nous serons comme tous les adolescents de notre âge, sourit-elle."  
"_Oui, tu crois que ... Hésita-t-il. Qu'on doit se comporter comment devant les autres ? Je veux dire ... Comme nous sommes ensembles."  
"_Alors on se comporte comme un couple, répondit-elle, pourquoi se cacher. Enfin ... Si tu es d'accord ?"  
"_Bien sur, accepta-t-il avec un large sourire."  
"_Bien, alors maintenant on devrait dormir, déclara-t-elle en souriant, mais avant ... J'ai envie de t'embêter."

Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire sadique et elle passa ensuite à l'attaque : elle le chatouilla. S'en suivit des fous rires du garçon puis de la jeune femme qui l'avait laissé contre-attaquer. Essoufflés, ils s'allongèrent pour récupérer leur respiration normale. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir Monsieur Kurosaki et la petite Yuzu.

"_Bravo mon garçon tu as ... Il se tut en voyant les deux adolescents qui le regardaient d'un regard noir."  
"_Ahhhhhhh ! S'écria Ichigo. Espèce de vieux dégoûtant ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"  
"_Attends j'ai une idée, chuchota sa petite-amie."

Elle extirpa un oreiller et le lança, violemment, sur le paternel de son compagnon. Résigné, il sortit de la chambre avant d'aller devant le poster de sa femme, défunte, pour se plaindre de l'attitude de son fils et de sa " troisième fille " . Karin leva les yeux au ciel.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, la maison était calme et tout le monde dormait, sauf le couple de Shinigami qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la brunette entre les jambes du rouquin, ils observaient les étoiles.

"_Tu penses que ta mère est là haut ? Questionna soudainement la jeune femme."  
"_Oui, grâce à la Soul Society, sourit-il, je sais qu'elle est dans un endroit magnifique."  
"_En tout cas, les trainées des étoiles filantes sont magnifiques, remarqua Rukia."  
"_C'est vrai mais la seule chose qui en ce moment est magnifique c'est une jolie jeune femme, commenta-t-il."  
"_Hum ... Et je la connais ?"  
"_Possible, rit-il doucement, elle a de beaux cheveux noirs avec une mèche qui lui barre le visage, elle est petite ... Mais très mignonne, ajouta-t-il prestement."  
"_Relax, rit-elle à son tour, je n'allais pas me vexer."  
"_On ne sait jamais hein ? Ajouta-t-il."

Elle leva le regard vers lui et ils se jaugèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis, lentement, Ichigo baissa le regard sur les lèvres de la Shinigami qui avait posé une main sur le visage de son amoureux. Enfin, ils s'embrassèrent mais, contrairement aux baisers précédents, celui la devint vite passionné mais ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite, l'un comme l'autre. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se souhaitèrent " Bonne Nuit " avant que Rukia ne plaque son dos contre le torse d'Ichigo qui passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et, paisiblement, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.  
Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie stridente du réveil du jeune homme. Allongeant le bras au dessus de la tête de sa compagne, il l'éteignit avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille de la Shinigami. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur celle d'Ichigo qui esquissa un sourire, touché par ce geste tendre.

"_Ohhhh ... Gémit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever."  
"_Moi non plus, soupira-t-il, mais on ne peut pas sécher les cours sous prétexte que nous en avons envie."  
"_Tu as raison, renchérit Rukia, en plus ... Nous avons des devoirs a rattraper."  
"_Ouai ... Souffla-t-il, las."  
"_Saluuuuuut ! Cria-t-on dans la chambre."

C'était Kon mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les atteindre, il se retrouva sur la porte du placard, anciennement le lit de la jeune femme, après s'être pris un coup de poing du roux.

"_Dégage, dit ce dernier."  
"_Nee-san ... Pleura le lion en peluche. Pourquoi tu es avec ce crétin."  
"_La ferme Kon, le réprimanda-t-elle, sinon c'est moi qui t'en mets une."

Les pleurs du Mod Soul redoublèrent d'intensité, extirpant un sourire sur le visage de la brunette. Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent finalement de se lever. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, la Shinigami leva la tête vers celle d'Ichigo qui lui, la baissa, permettant à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer pour échanger un baiser. Celui-ci était doux et rempli d'un amour sincère et infini.

******

Le rouquin revint de la salle de bain, entouré d'une serviette à la taille et entra dans sa chambre, où sa Belle lisait un des manga de sa soeur. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux et ses joues se rosirent quand elle aperçu la tenue du garçon qui faisait semblant de farfouiller dans ses armoires à la recherche de vêtements.

"_Tu n'aurais pas pu préparer tes habits avant ? Demanda la jeune femme."  
"_Est-ce un problème si je les cherche maintenant ? Dit-il en souriant sans pour autant la regarder."  
"_Non, bredouilla-t-elle, c'est simplement ..."  
"_Ne prends pas l'habitude de me mater, rit-il."  
"_La ferme, Baka ! Fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses joues étant rouges écarlates."

C'est vrai que le Shinigami remplaçant était très agréable à regarder.

"_Ses épaules larges, musclées, son dos élancé, ses bras puissants et ses abdos en béton, pensa Rukia, il est... Ferme la toi, saleté de conscience."

Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, il s'était rapproché et avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"_Je rêve ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es tellement absorbée à m'admirer que tu ne me réponds pas."  
"_Qu... Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?"

Il partit dans un fou rire, énervant un peu la jeune femme.

"_Baka ! Jura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Dis-le moi où je t'envoie mon poing dans la tête."  
"_Tu frapperais ton petit-ami ? Se moqua-t-il."

" Son petit-ami " . Elle se surprit à sourire à cette pensée : oui, il était bien son petit-ami et avait de la chance d'avoir un tel garçon auprès d'elle : courageux, tendre, protecteur et ... Canon.

"_Que crois-tu, bien sur que j'en suis capable."  
"_Je n'en doute pas, dit-il en se détournant pour retourner dans la salle de bain."  
"_Dommage, je ne verrais rien aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle."  
"_Pas encore, lui souffla sa conscience."  
"_Tagueule ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents."

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine, où les deux soeurs étaient attablées pendant que le père préparait des oeufs au plat avec du bacon. En remarquant son fils, il s'interrompit.

"_Bonjour Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigo ! Hurla-t-il en frappant son fils d'un coup de poing."  
"_Aïe ! Fit ce dernier en se frottant la joue."

Il fut surpris lorsque Rukia enleva sa main afin de déposer ses lèvres contre sa joue.

"_Un bisou magique, que c'est mignon, rit le paternel."  
"_La ferme ! Gronda Ichigo."  
"_Alors vous sortez ensemble ? S'enquit Yuzu."  
"_Oui, répondit la brunette, enfin ... Si c'est ce que vous dites."  
"_C'est super ! S'exclama la petite. On va avoir une grande soeur."  
"_Euh ... Débuta son frère avant de se renfrogner."

Puis, ils déjeunèrent en discutant, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, bien que Rukia et Ichigo ne prêtaient aucune attention à leur entourage, trop occupés à se regarder. Enfin, ils prirent leur sac et rejoignirent le lycée. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par la bande mais un seul manquait à l'appel.

"_Où est Keigo ? Demanda Rukia."  
"_Ichiiiiiiiiiigo ! Entendirent-ils hurler."

PAF, le jeune homme avait mis son pied dans la face de son ami qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sous les rires du reste de la bande.

"_Arrêtes de faire ça, le réprimanda-t-il."  
"_Mais ... Tu m'as manqué, prétexta Keigo."  
"_Ouai c'est ça, souffla Ichigo."  
"_Rukia ! Sourit-il en se tournant vers elle. Toi aussi tu m'as manquée."

Pour simple réponse, elle glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon qui, bien que surpris, lui sourit.

"_Oh mon Dieu ! S'enflamma Keigo. Kurosaki est avec Kuchiki."

Il tomba à la renverse, rattrapé de justesse par Mizuiro.

"_Alors c'était donc vrai, dit ce dernier."  
"_Et alors ? S'énerva Ichigo. On a pas le droit de sortir ensembles ?"  
"_Si si, mais ... Je croyais que c'était interdit pour une Shinigami ..."  
"_Peut-être mais on en a rien à faire ! S'emporta Rukia."

Tout le monde était abasourdi par la réaction de la jeune femme qui lâcha précipitamment la main de son compagnon pour aller se réfugier dans la cour. Inoue la suivie en courant et s'approcha lentement de la petite brune qui était assise à terre, la tête dans ses mains, visiblement en train de pleurer.

"_Rukia, appela timidement la rousse."  
"_Va t'en Orihime, sanglota-t-elle, je ne tiens pas à en parler."  
"_Je pensais que tu voudrais te confier à moi, comme nous sommes proches toutes les deux ... Expliqua la jeune fille."  
"_Je ... C'est simplement que je me rappelle ce qui c'est passé ave Renji. Tu sais, si je ne peux pas faire ma vie avec un humain, avec qui le pourrais-je ? Demanda la Shinigami. Je ne veux en aucun cas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un comme moi, un Shinigami."  
"_Je sais combien tu tiens à Ichigo et ... Il fera tout pour te protéger si tu décides de vivre votre histoire pleinement, même si c'est interdit."  
"_Oui mais c'est cela que je crains, il se ferait tuer pour refuser les règles de la Soul Society et je me ferais emprisonner à vie, lui expliqua-t-elle."

Tout à coup, les pleurs de la Shinigami redoublèrent d'intensité pendant que des pas se rapprochaient.

"_Rukia ! S'exclama Ichigo. Rukia."

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la força à relever la tête pour lui faire face. Mais elle refusa de plonger des yeux dans ceux, noisettes, du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui prit la main, la serrant délicatement et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

"_Rukia, appela-t-il encore, que se passe-t-il? "  
"_J'ai peur, balança-t-elle."  
"_Peur ? Mais de quoi ?"

Orihime les laissa seuls non sans un pincement au coeur. Ichigo prit sa compagne dans ses bras et la berça lentement, comme un enfant que l'on essait de consoler. Soudain, le Soul Pager se mit à sonner et la brunette se hâta de le sortir de son uniforme de lycéenne, essuyant, au passage, ses larmes.

"_Un hollow est près d'ici, allons-y Ichigo, ordonna-t-elle."

Elle voulu sortir de son Gigai mais le rouquin l'en empêcha.

"_Bon sang Ichigo, qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'énerva-t-elle. On perd du temps !"  
"_Promets-moi juste que tu me diras tout ce qui te tracasses ce soir, quand nous serons tranquillement dans ma chambre ?"

Ils se fixèrent intensément avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Puis, main dans la main, ils allèrent combattre le hollow.


	8. Hallucinations

Ils volèrent, après avoir quittés leur Gigai, vers la direction où se trouvait le Hollow qu'avait signalé le Soul Pager de Rukia. Ils ne mirent que quelques secondes à l'atteindre grâce à la technique du Shunpo. Ils découvrirent le monstre qui en avait après une fillette d'une dizaine d'années environ. Celle-ci était terrorisée et pour cause, la bête n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ichigo lâcha la main de sa compagne et se précipita vers le Hollow qui émit un hurlement de colère en l'apercevant.

"_Laisse la tranquille ! _S'exclama le Shinigami suppléant_."

Il se jeta sur le monstre avec le sabre brandi au dessus de sa tête. Mais le dernier le repoussa, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de lui mais, le rouquin se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et, brandissant de nouveau son Zanpakutôh, se lança de nouveau sur le Hollow.

"_Il est temps d'en finir, _dit Ichigo pour lui-même_."

Entre temps, Rukia s'était mit, elle aussi, à s'élancer vers la bête qui, la blessa au bras. Elle se remit debout rapidement et s'élança de nouveau vers le Hollow. Mais, pris de colère et après de nombreuses esquives de la part de la jeune Shinigami, réussit à la toucher au niveau de la poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il la projeta ensuite, sur le bâtiment le plus proche. Une fois le nuage de poussière dissipé, on pouvait remarquer que la brunette saignait abondamment et, à cette vue, elle devint la priorité d'Ichigo. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fillette se faire tuée. Il entra dans une colère noire après avoir jeté un énième coup d'œil inquiet à la jeune femme, dont les yeux étaient en train de se fermer.

"_Rukia ! _Hurla son compagnon_."

Elle leva légèrement la tête vers lui en souriant faiblement.

"_Ichi... Go ... _Gémit-elle_. Sauve-la."

Elle tomba à genoux, épuisée. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était faite avoir aussi facilement et elle s'en voulait énormément. Sachant que le roux était amoureux d'elle, elle avait peur de devenir une distraction durant leur lutte contre les Hollow et autres ennemis en tout genre. Tout à coup, une énorme pression spirituelle émana du jeune homme, qui était bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui-même.

"_Oh non, _geignait-t-il_, pas lui."

"_Salut mon roi, ça fait un bail, _ricana son Hollow intérieur_, besoin d'un coup de main."

"_Nooooooooooon, _s'écria le garçon_."

Son reiatsu éclata et son double maléfique prit le contrôle de son corps. Un masque se forma sur son visage, au niveau du cœur, un trou fit son apparition, entre autres. Rukia, qui se forçait à rester éveillée, était maintenant effrayée. SON Ichigo avait disparu, laissant place à son opposé, qui voulait toujours prendre possession du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"_Bankaï ! _S'écria-t-il tout en plantant son sabre dans le sol_, Getsuga Tenshou ! "

Un immense éclair noir entouré de rouge fut projeté vers le Hollow qui, se laissant distraire, permit à Ichigo de le couper en deux, provoquant sa disparition. Le rouquin s'avança vers la victime qui était assise à terre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"_Ichigo ... _Entendit-il_."

Il tourna la tête vers Rukia, qui venait de murmurer son prénom.

"_Princesse, _sourit le jeune homme_, merci de m'avoir permis de prendre la place de mon roi."

Tout à coup, des images frappèrent violemment la Shinigami : celles de son ancien et regretté petit-ami prénommé Kaien. Elle n'en gardait pas de bons souvenirs, ayant été obligée de le tuer après qu'un Hollow se soit emparé de son corps. Celui-ci avait voulu l'attaquer et elle s'était sentie impuissante, l'obligeant à en finir avec lui. Elle avait beaucoup souffert de sa mort et ses blessures n'avaient guéries que lorsqu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'Ichigo. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup trop à son ancien compagnon ; ce qui les différenciait était leurs cheveux.

Soudainement, elle revint à la réalité, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son amoureux actuel, ou plutôt son Hollow.

"_Kaien ... Non ! Pas une seconde fois ! _Cria-t-elle en se tenant la tête entre ses mains_."

"_Nooooooooooon ! _Hurla brusquement Ichigo pendant que ses yeux clignotaient, montrant que les deux parties de lui étaient en train de se battre pour prendre possession de son apparence_. »

Il se recula rapidement de la jeune femme pour éviter de la blesser davantage à cause de son double maléfique. Elle aperçu la fillette qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller malgré les sanglots qui la parcouraient. Mettant toute sa détermination pour se relever malgré sa blessure, elle se dirigea lentement vers la fille qui s'éloigna.

"_Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante_."

"_Sois ... Rassurée ... Il faut juste ... Que je t'envoie à la Soul ... Society afin que tu y sois ... En sécurité, _articula la petite brune en extirpant son sabre de son étui_."

"_Mais ... Mais ... _Bredouilla la fillette_."

"_Fais-moi confiance, _la rassura Rukia_."

Son arme se mit à briller et elle plaqua l'extrémité de celle-ci sur le front de la petite. Son âme disparut, accompagnée d'un papillon de l'enfer. A bout de force, la Shinigami bascula en arrière mais, avant qu'elle ne percute le sol, deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent, l'empêchant de se cogner la tête sur le béton. Elle leva la tête vers son " sauveur " : SON Ichigo était de retour, ses yeux chocolat en étaient la preuve.

"_Rukia, _murmura-t-il en lui caressant le front_."

"_Ichigo ... _Réussit-elle à articuler avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience_."

"_Rukiaaaaaaaaaa ! _S'écria-t-il_."

Il la souleva afin de la prendre dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison d'Orihime. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva chez elle, personne ne s'y trouvait, le forçant à rejoindre le magasin d'Uruhara, son dernier recours. Cette fois, quand il arriva là-bas, tout le monde était présent.

"_Aidez-moi, _s'écria le rouquin dans les couloirs_."

"_Oh mon Dieu ! _S'horrifia Inoue_."

"_Posa la dans la chambre, _proposa Uruhara_."

"_Je vais la soigner, _affirma la rousse_."

Ils s'exécutèrent tous : Ichigo la déposa dans le lit et la jeune femme fit appel à tous ses pouvoirs pour guérir la Shinigami. Cela prit un moment et la jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à la soigner totalement même si les trois quarts de ses dégâts étaient réparés.

"_Il lui faut maintenant beaucoup de repos, _indiqua Inoue à Ichigo_."

"_J'y veillerais, comptes sur moi, _déclara-t-il sans quitter sa belle du regard_."

"_Je sais, _souffla-t-elle pour elle-même_, peux-tu me rendre un service Ichigo ?"

"_Bien sur ! _Accepta-t-il immédiatement_."

"_Vas me chercher un gant de toilette humidifié s'il te plait, _lui demanda-t-elle_."

"_Tout de suite, _dit-il_."

Il se dépêcha de lui trouver ce qu'elle désirait. Pendant ce temps, la jolie Shinigami ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

"_ICHIGO ! _Hurla-t-elle_."

"_Rukia ça va ? _S'enquit Orihime_."

"_Ma tête, _gémit-elle en passant une main sur son front_, où est Ichigo ?"

"_Il est parti te chercher un gant humide pour poser sur ta tête, _l'informa-t-elle_."

Tout à coup, elle vu de nouveau des bribes de souvenirs de son ex. Ils étaient sous la pluie, sur la plus haute colline de la Soul Society, enlacés. Quand elle tourna son regard vers Kaien, il avait disparu. Rukia revint à la réalité, secouée de spasmes.

"_Rukia ! _S'inquiéta son amie_. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"_Rukia, _cria une voix masculine_."

Elle s'immobilisa, apaisée d'entendre sa voix, allant même jusqu'à sourire lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne.

"_Tout va bien, Orihime t'a soignée, _dit Ichigo_."

"_J'ai ... Je suis désolée, _s'excusa la Shinigami_, je n'aurais pas dû te causer autant d'ennuis."

"_Ecoute ... j'ai bien vu que tu étais perturbée ... Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? _Questionna-t-il_."

Ensuite, il jeta un regard à Inoue qui comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler tranquillement, rien que tous les deux.

"_Ce n'est pas important, _dit-elle en lui tournant le dos_."

"_Tu tiens vraiment à éviter le sujet alors que cela ne fait que te rendre malheureuse davantage. Je croyais que tu savais que je serais toujours là pour toi, _lui rappela-t-il_."

"_C'est vrai, _admit-elle timidement_, cependant ... C'est encore difficile pour moi d'en parler."

"_Tu ne crois pas que si tu m'en parles, tu en auras moins sur le cœur et tu pourras vivre sans le souvenir de ce mauvais moment, _lui expliqua-t-il_."

"_Très bien ... _Finit-elle par accepter_."

Elle lui raconta tout de son histoire avec Kaien pendant qu'Ichigo l'écoutait sans l'interrompre - pour une fois. Au fur et à mesure que la fin arrivait, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues qui se transformèrent, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots. Doucement, Ichigo s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant pour la calmer, lui caressant également les cheveux.

"_Tu m'en avais parlé mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi éprouvant pour toi, _constata-t-il_."

"_Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je ne t'ai pas dit que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi simplement parce que tu lui ressembles ... Je t'aime beaucoup parce que tu es unique, courageux, protecteur et surtout déterminé, _continua la jeune femme_."

"_Je sais, tu n'es pas ce genre de personne ... Cesses de t'inquiéter."

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme bruit les fit sursauter. Rukia voulu se relever mais son compagnon le lui interdisait formellement.

"_Ichigo ! _Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents_. Ce reiatsu est dangereux."

"_Tu dois te reposer, je m'en occupe, _fit-il en l'embrassant rapidement_, ne bouge pas ... S'il te plait."

Elle serra les dents tout en hochant la tête, à contre cœur. Il réitéra un baiser mais cette fois sur son front avant de se diriger dans la direction du reiatsu.


	9. Légères Complications

Le reiatsu que les deux jeunes gens avaient senti s'accentua, comme si le propriétaire était dans une colère noire, provoquant un léger trouble chez Rukia qui se sentait faiblir à cause de cela. Elle voulu se relever mais deux mains puissances l'en empêchèrent. Elle releva la tête et découvrit Chad, le visage fermé, montrant ainsi son inquiétude.

« _Chad ? Mais qu'est ce que … Débuta la jeune femme. »

« _Calme-toi, je t'empêche de faire une erreur, la coupa-t-il. »

« _Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-elle. »

« _Ton frère est là, l'informa-t-il, et il est furieux envers Ichigo. »

« _Pourquoi ? Paniqua-t-elle. »

« _Il a su que tu avais été gravement blessée … »

« _Mais comment a-t-il appris que … Fit-elle avant de s'interrompre. Renji … »

« _Tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a mis au courant ? Questionna son ami. »

« _Aucune idée mais, je doute qu'il soit innocent. »

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais le gaillard l'en empêcha, encore.

« _Lâche-moi Chad, demanda-t-elle calmement, s'il te plait. »

« _Non, Ichigo a refusé, déclara-t-il. »

« _Je m'en fiche ! S'écria-t-elle. »

« _Rukia, ne fais pas l'enfant, intervint une voix. »

Les deux camarades se retournèrent et découvrirent Orihime qui, dans sa main, tenait un bol de fruits.

« _Tu n'es pas encore apte à faire de gros efforts, continua la rousse. »

« _Vous ne connaissez pas mon frère, s'inquiéta la Shinigami, il est capable de blesser Ichigo. »

« _Et alors, il sait se défendre. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre et aperçurent Renji, le regard dur et sans éclat.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'énerva Rukia. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

« _Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle, insista-t-il, je tiens à me faire pardonner de mon geste stupide. »

« _Non, je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, tout ce que je veux c'est me rendre dans le salon pour parler avec mon frère et Ichigo, s'entêta-t-elle. »

« _Tout va bien. »

Le dernier arriva derrière Renji qui, par réflexe se recula afin qu'il puisse passer.

« _Moi aussi je suis là, s'annonça Byakuya, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma chère sœur. »

« _Byakuya je suis désolée, s'excusa la brunette en baissant la tête, je me suis laissée avoir comme une bleue. »

« _Tant que tes blessures sont fermées et que tu te reposes, tout me convient, lui affirma son frère. »

« _Pourquoi êtes-vous si furieux dans ce cas ? Interrogea-t-elle. »

« _J'ai pu lire dans l'aura de ton petit-ami, je crois que c'est comme cela qu'on dit sur Terre, dit le Capitaine. »

« _Ecoutez je … Je comptais vous en parler mais … J'avais tellement peur de votre réaction que je n'ai pas osé, fit timidement la Shinigami. »

« _J'aurais préféré l'apprendre de vive voix Rukia … Cependant, tu sais que ce genre de relation est impossible et que cela va, tôt ou tard, poser des problèmes, l'informa-t-il, en plus tu ne sais pas si tes sentiments sont réels … »

« _Ils le sont, dit-elle froidement, n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus et – regard vers son amoureux – ceux d'Ichigo sont également purs et sincères. »

« _Bien sur que oui ! S'exclama celui-ci. »

Le rouquin se mit devant le Capitaine, lui faisant face, prêt à se battre avec lui.

« _Ichigo ! S'étonna sa copine. Non, ne fais pas ça. »

« _Je me battrais s'il le faut Rukia, répondit l'intéressé. »

« _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire … Dit Byakuya d'un ton las. A condition que tu me promettes une chose Rukia ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda intensément.

« _S'il te fait du mal, promets-moi de me le dire, je me ferais un plaisir de le tuer de mes propres mains, affirma-t-il. »

« _Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, protesta le jeune homme. »

« _Jamais il ne me fera de mal – regard vers lui – mais je te promets quand même de venir te voir en cas de soucis. »

« _Bien, j'aimerais rajouter quelques petites choses également. Premièrement … Il faudra revenir régulièrement à la Soul Society pour faire état des choses concernant nos ennemis. Deuxièmement … Si Rukia est encore blessée – regard lancé à Ichigo – je te ferais mordre la poussière petit. Troisième et dernière chose… Continuez de prendre soin de chacun de vos collègues, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre des amis. »

« _Comptez sur nous Capitaine, répondirent-ils en chœur. »

« _Bien, alors je peux partir serein, conclut-il. »

Avant de partir, il chuchota une chose à l'oreille de Renji qui se mit à sourire, ce sourire qui cachait des choses.

« _Comptez sur moi Capitaine, lança-t-il fièrement. »

Peu après, il se retrouva face à son rival. Soudain, il lui flanqua un coup de poing magistral et Ichigo se retrouva allongé sur le sol, se tenant la mâchoire.

« _Non mais ça va pas ? Hurla-t-il. »

« _C'est pour avoir laissé Rukia se faire blessée, se défendit-il. »

« _Renji ! Gronda cette dernière. C'est donc ça que Byakuya t'a demandé de faire ? »

« _Tu as tout compris petite, se moqua-t-il. »

« _Tu vas voir, le provoqua-t-elle en s'avançant de façon menaçante. »

Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, on l'étreignit : Ichigo. Il la serra fort contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« _Désolé, s'excusa-t-il rapidement. »

« _Baka ! Jura-t-elle. Et puis écarte-toi de mon chemin, je dois régler le compte de Renji. »

« _Hors de question ! S'opposa son petit-ami en la soulevant dans ses bras. »

« _Relâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle en se débattant en même temps qu'ils s'éloignaient. Je t'aurais Renji ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. C'est vrai que la Shinigami était petite mais nerveuse et cela pouvait faire du tort à son ami qui se retira peu après, le temps de saluer ses amis humains. Il reprit ensuite le chemin de la Soul Society.

Inoue et les autres rentrèrent chez eux après avoir dit au revoir à Urahara qui, accompagné d'Ururu et Jinta, alla se coucher.

De leur côté, Ichigo déposa sa Belle dans le lit qu'avait mis à disposition le gérant du magasin et s'assit sur une chaise de bureau sans la lâcher des yeux.

« _Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il. »

« _Frustrée, répondit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée le frapper ? »

« _Parce que tu as besoin de repos et je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer pour, une nouvelle fois, t'avoir laissée te faire blessée. »

« _Mais cette fois, je le voulais de mon plein gré, tenta-t-elle. »

« _Et alors, Byakuya m'a dit que même si par erreur, tu te blesses, il m'en tiendrait pour personnellement responsable, avoua-t-il. »

« _Quoi ? Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? S'indigna-t-elle. J'aurais alors plus deux comptes à régler si ce n'est trois … »

Elle s'accouda et plongeant son regard violine dans celui, chocolat, de son compagnon, affichant au passage un sourire.

« _Ah moins que tu ne mettes toutes les chances de ton côté pour que je renonce à te mettre mon pied dans la tête, sourit-elle, de façon sadique.

« _Ah quoi penses-tu ? Voyons Rukia … Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, rit-il. »

« _Non … Ce n'est pas … Raaaaaaaaaah ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Puis, elle joignit ses rires à ceux de son petit-ami qui se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

« _Je vais prendre ma douche, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui annonça-t-il. »

« _Je ne bouge pas, acquiesça-t-elle. »

« _D'accord, souffla-t-il. »

Après une vingtaine de minutes, les deux adolescents étaient allongés dans le lit mis à leur disposition. Rukia avait une main posée sur le torse d'Ichigo qui soupira d'aise.

« _Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti les battements d'un cœur humain de si près, s'amusa la brunette. »

Le roux éclata de rire, suivi par la jeune femme. Alors que le garçon resserrait son étreinte autour des épaules de sa compagne, elle cala sa tête contre son torse. Puis, lentement, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil, un sourire rassuré sur le visage.


	10. Premières Fois

Le lendemain, le soleil se leva lentement à l'horizon, laissant apparaitre ses premiers rayons matinaux. Le magasin d'Urahara était silencieux, les respirations montrant que tous les résidents étaient encore endormis. Dans la chambre d'amis, se trouvait deux personnes, dont les sourires évoquaient leur bien-être. Ceux là passer une excellente nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lentement, Rukia fut la première à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les paupières difficilement, ses blessures la faisant souffrir un peu en ce début de journée. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle aperçu Ichigo, encore endormi. Il ressemblait à un enfant quand il dormait, de toute façon, ce n'était pas encore un adulte mais il était déjà tellement plus mature que les autres garçons, peut-être grâce à son devoir de Shinigami suppléant qui le rendait responsable.

« _Ai-je vraiment envie de le réveiller ? Pensa la jeune femme. »

Elle aimait le regarder dormir, il semblait si paisible, si … Fragile. Rukia se découvrit des instincts maternels, bien qu'elles ne sachent pas ce que cela signifiait. Tout à coup, on frappa doucement à la porte. Bien que la Shinigami ne réponde pas, la personne entra timidement : Ururu. La fillette avait un plateau dans les mains, remplis de pâtisseries pour le petit-déjeuner.

« _Je suis désolée de vous déranger, débuta-t-elle, mais Urahara m'a ordonné de vous apporter le petit-déjeuner. »

« _Ce n'est pas grave Ururu, la rassura Rukia, pose-le sur la petite table s'il te plait, nous le prendrons plus tard. »

« _Bien, acquiesça-t-elle, à plus tard. »

« _A plus tard, Ururu, la salua la Shinigami. »

Lorsque la petite fut partie, elle se concentra de nouveau sur son petit-ami qui fronça les sourcils, faisant rire la brunette qui savait qu'il était en train d'émerger de son sommeil. Puis, lentement, il ouvrit un œil et enfin le deuxième tout en ronchonnant.

« _Qui s'était ? Demanda-t-il. »

« _Ururu, elle nous a ramené le petit-déjeuner, l'informa-t-elle. »

« _Si tôt ? S'étonna-t-il. Comment peut-elle se réveiller avant nous alors que ce n'est qu'une enfant ? »

« _Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas une simple enfant, rit sa compagne, elle est unique. »

« _Oui, souffla-t-il, tout comme toi. »

Elle se sentit rougir, bien que ce ne fût pas le but du garçon qui, tendrement, la salua d'un baiser.

« _Bonjour, sourit-il, bien dormi ? »

« _Très bien, affirma-t-elle, et toi ? »

« _Plus que très bien, répondit-il en caressant les cheveux de sa Belle. »

« _Tu sais Ichigo … Débuta-t-elle en posant de nouveau sa tête contre son torse. J'ai un peu peur de se qui va se passer. »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, perdu. »

« _A propos de nous … Je n'ai jamais vécu un truc aussi fort que ce que nous vivons en ce moment alors … Ca m'angoisse un peu, annonça-t-elle en fermant les yeux. »

« _N'aies pas peur, je suis là pour te rassurer et je t'assure que c'est la première fois pour moi aussi. Je suis sortie avec des filles mais jamais avec une femme comme toi – regard noir de Rukia – je veux dire … Tu es unique à mes yeux, prends-le parce que c'est un compliment, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. »

« _Je … Commença-t-elle en rougissant violemment. Merci. »

« _Rukia … Nous avons vécu beaucoup d'épreuves ensembles et je suis sûr qu'il y en aura d'autres mais … Ce ne sera plus pareil – froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme – parce que le lien qui nous unit, nous permettra d'être plus forts. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Pendant que la brunette pensait à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, Ichigo l'admirait : depuis le moment où elle l'avait rencontré, il en était tombé amoureux mais, préférant attendre qu'elle veuille bien faire le premier pas, il s'était abstenu de lui avouer ses sentiments, ne voulant pas perdre leur grande amitié, leurs chamailleries, leurs rires, leurs larmes. Tout à coup, la Shinigami qui, avait entre temps baisser la tête pour cacher ses joues rosies par la déclaration de son Homme, la releva lentement.

« _Ichigo ça me touche … Débuta-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je veux vivre ma vie auprès de toi, pour toujours. »

« _Rukia … Je … »

Son regard parlait pour lui il était rempli de tendresse, d'admiration et … D'amour, tout comme celui de la jeune femme, pour qui, son cœur battait la chamade. Doucement, Ichigo posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un doux baiser. Celui-ci devint rapidement passionné, Rukia entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet gracieux. Elle se mit sur le dos, permettant à son compagnon de se positionner au dessus d'elle en prenant appuie sur ses bras tout en continuant de l'embrasser. La jeune femme fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du garçon qui frissonna de plaisir lorsque, lentement, elle les fit courir sous son tee-shirt, traçant ses abdos parfaits.

« _Je t'aime Rukia, plus que tout, prononça Ichigo entre deux baisers. »

Elle répondit par un rire avant de capturer, de nouveau, les lèvres de l'adolescent. Elle continua de parcourir le corps du rouquin qui, sous les caresses de sa compagne, préféra enlever son maillot. Ils prirent le temps de se découvrir avant de s'unir dans la douceur de la nuit, leur sourire satisfait parlant pour eux. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme, l'entourant aussi d'un bras avant de fermer les yeux.

« _Moi aussi je t'aime … Ichigo … Plus que tout, murmura-t-elle. »

Fatigués par l'effort qu'ils venaient de produire, ils tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.


	11. Annonce

**CHAPITRE 11 : Annonce**

Cela faisait un mois que Rukia et Ichigo avaient franchi le stade du simple baiser. Un mois qu'ils vivaient pleinement leur amour devant les regards envieux de leurs camarades de classe. Lorsque les amoureux leur avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensembles, cela avait suscité diverses réactions : Keigo avait pleuré à chaudes larmes en prétextant qu'il fantasmait sur la Shinigami – ce qui lui valut une mise en garde très précise de la part du rouquin – Mizuiro avait soufflé de soulagement espérant que cela mettrait fin à leurs disputes incessantes – qui avaient toujours lieues – Ishida les avait félicité pensant que cela lui permettrait d'améliorer sa relation avec Orihime qui, pour sa part, avait souri devant eux avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes, laissant éclater ses sanglots. La jeune femme avait toujours était amoureuse d'Ichigo qui, en retour, était indifférent à ses charmes quant à Chad, il avait était surpris mais sa réaction avait été indifférente.

Du côté de la Soul Society, Byakuya avait révélé cette nouvelle à Rangiku qui, les derniers jours avant la guerre contre Aizen, s'était rapprochée de sa collègue. Renji, bien que contraint, ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Quant aux autres, ils n'étaient toujours pas au courant, de peur que les capitaines ne décident d'infliger une punition à la brunette.

Enfin la famille Kurosaki avait été ravie d'accueillir cette nouvelle. Isshin avait éclaté de joie, allant ainsi en pleurs, devant le poster géant de sa défunte femme en gémissant qu'il était comblé d'avoir une troisième fille à la maison Karin avait esquissé, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, un sourire. Quant à Yuzu, elle avait laissé libre cours à son admiration pour la Shinigami et lui avait sauté dans les bras, heureuse d'avoir une grande sœur à qui se confier.

Ichigo était assis dos au mur sur son lit, en train de lire un manga pendant que Rukia dormait paisiblement, la tête sur ses genoux. Ils étaient en vacances durant deux semaines, les dernières vacances avant les examens. Le couple, bien qu'ayant d'excellentes notes, ils chassaient également les Hollow. Ils étaient souvent épuisés, après des nuits blanches à chasser ces créatures mais ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de travailler leurs cours et leurs exercices.

Ichigo soupira longuement tout en posant son bouquin sur son lit et se concentra sur sa compagne qui dormait toujours : elle avait l'air d'un ange bien qu'elle soit comme lui, un ange de la mort. Lentement, le rouquin caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme qui, après quelques minutes, bougea légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit sourire son compagnon.

« _Ne souris pas, Baka ! Siffla la petite brune en ouvrant les paupières. »

« _Je souris quand bon me semble Princesse, dit-il. »

« _Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, je n'ai pas ce statut ici, lui rappela-t-elle. »

« _Peu importe, pour moi, tu es ma Princesse, insista-t-elle alors qu'elle rougissait. »

« _Merci de me considérer comme telle, dit-elle en se redressant de façon à être assise. »

L'adolescent l'observa un moment avant de mettre une main derrière la nuque de sa petite-amie pour déposer un baiser sur son front et sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme entoura le cou de son compagnon de ses bras pour approfondir leur étreinte.

« _Tu sais que tu me rends folle, sourit la Shinigami. »

« _Ah bon ? Et depuis combien de temps ? S'enquit le garçon. »

« _Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu sais … Je n'ai pas fais la connaissance de pas mal de garçons qui avait un mauvais caractère mais jamais quelqu'un comme toi, tellement têtu et déterminé – regard triste du rouquin – ne fais pas cette tête, c'est un compliment mon amour, rit-elle. »

Ce dernier mot doux attira l'attention du jeune homme qui la bascula de façon à ce qu'il soit au dessus d'elle.

« _Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? S'amusa-t-il. »

« _Tu le sais très bien, Baka ! Dit-elle en riant davantage et en parcourant le torse de son ami de ses longs doigts fins. »

Il captura de nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se cambra sous l'effet passionné du baiser. Elle se mit de nouveau à rire lorsque son compagnon parcouru sa nuque de bisous. Alors, elle fit glisser ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt de l'adolescent qui frissonna à ce contact.

Isshin et les deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo étaient partis en Week end, laissant la clinique libre pour les deux amoureux qui pouvaient faire tout ce dont ils désiraient.

« _Je t'aime Ichigo, lui assura-t-elle. »

« _Plus que tout, continua son partenaire. »

Ils se sourirent franchement, plus heureux que jamais. Puis, la jeune femme voulu reprendre sa position initiale, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de son compagnon. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de ce dernier de caresser le corps de la petite brune. Il mit une main sur sa joue et, lentement, la fit descendre le long de l'épaule de la Shinigami. Ensuite, il passa une main sous la robe de la jeune femme qui frissonna fortement comme toutes les fois où ils s' était permis de la toucher ainsi. Il la remonta jusque sa poitrine de la brunette qui, à ce stade là, ferma les yeux pour savourer ce plaisir. Il la positionna de nouveau au dessous de lui et ramena l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui arrachant un gémissement de contentement.

« _Ichigo … Je … T'aime, gémit-elle. »

« _Moi aussi, je t'aime Rukia, fit-il avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de sa compagne. »

Après quelques minutes, elle enleva le tee-shirt de son amant et le jeta à terre. Tous les deux haletaient, habités par une agréable mais forte chaleur. Voulant y mettre de la bonne volonté, la jeune femme, avec l'aide de son petit-ami, se débarrassa de sa robe qu'elle laissa également tomber au sol. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux : ils étaient remplis de tendresse, de désir, de passion mais surtout … D'amour. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et d'enlever les vêtements de l'autre, les caresses s'accentuant au fil des minutes. Ils finirent, après cela, rapidement sous les couettes, leurs corps vibrant au rythme de l'autre. Leur étreinte charnelle dura une bonne partie de la nuit et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un mois passa après cet instant magique et la Shinigami ressentaient de nombreux symptômes d'une femme enceinte, bien qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, ignorant complètement ce qu'était une grossesse et les autres choses concernant la maternité. Ichigo avait, plusieurs fois, voulu que son père lui fasse un examen mais elle avait toujours refusé.

Rukia, Ichigo et les amis étaient dans la cafétéria en train de déjeuner. Cependant, la brunette n'avait pas touché à son assiette, ce qui attira l'attention de son compagnon.

« _Bébé, l'interpella son petit-ami, tout va bien ? »

« _Oui, mentit-elle en esquissant un demi-sourire. »

« _Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, remarqua Orihime. »

« _Je vais bien, gronda la petite brune. »

Elle voulu se lever mais la tête lui tourna et elle dû se rassoir, sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades.

« _Rukia ! S'exclama son amant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« _Je … Excusez-moi, fit-elle précipitamment. »

Elle se leva de nouveau et couru immédiatement aux toilettes, suivie par Inoue qui s'inquiétait pour son amie. Après quelques minutes à dégobiller dans les WC, la Shinigami, après s'être passée de l'eau sur le visage ainsi qu'après s'être rincée la bouche, elle en sortit, tombant nez à nez avec la rouquine.

« _Ma belle, tu devrais parler au père d'Ichigo, lui indiqua-t-elle. »

« _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Orihime … Je suis enceinte, lui annonça Rukia, l'air grave. »

Inoue était partagée : d'un côté, elle était heureuse pour ses amis mais, de l'autre, elle était triste d'apprendre qu'avec un enfant, elle n'avait aucune chance de reprendre Ichigo. Du côté de l'ange de la mort, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être enceinte, ne sachant pas ce que le développement d'un enfant dans son Gigai pourrait engendrer, bien qu'elle désire, de toutes ses forces, devenir mère.


	12. Révélations

**CHAPITRE 12 : REVELATIONS**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Rukia avait annoncé à Orihime qu'elle était enceinte de celui qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré : Ichigo Kurosaki. La Shinigami lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à propos de sa grossesse, même pas à lui. A contre cœur, Inoue avait accepté de garder le secret même si, à chaque fois, elle devait se retenir et Dieu sait combien de fois elle avait eu envie de tout révéler au rouquin, sans le pouvoir et sous le regard noire de la brunette.

L'adolescent était encore plus proche de cette dernière qui, grâce aux hormones, était plus douce envers lui – allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être les pouvoirs du fœtus dans un corps synthétique. Cependant, elle ressentait, de temps à autre, des douleurs qui ne lui étaient pas familières. Elle retenait, par moments, des cris d'effrois et grimaçait pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de son petit-ami qui, jusque là, n'avait rien remarqué de l'état de sa compagne.

Vendredi après-midi, ils avaient terminé les cours plus tôt suite à l'absence de leur professeur de sport et cela avait eu le don de les ravir. Ichigo avait rapidement rangé ses affaires, Rukia avait fait de même et les autres n'avaient même pas sorti les leurs depuis le départ, bien trop excités d'avoir fini avant dix-sept heures. A la sonnerie, ils détalèrent en courant jusque la sortie du lycée et rentrèrent chez eux. Quant au couple, il marchait main dans la main, suivi par leurs amis qui, eux non plus n'étaient pas au courant pour la jeune femme originaire du Rukongai. La petite brune semblait dans ses pensées, ce que remarqua son compagnon qui, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en retrait, se pencha vers elle.

« _Tu m'as l'air bien pensive … Dit-il. »

Ce qui la fit sursauter tout en lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise.

« _Désolé, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« _Non, ce n'est rien, fit-elle en relevant doucement la tête vers lui esquissant, au passage, un léger sourire, de quoi parlais-tu ? »

« _Oh … Je disais simplement que tu avais l'air de rêver, lui avoua-t-il, tout va bien ? »

« _Oui, mentit-elle, c'est simplement que je pensais à la tonne de devoirs que les profs nous ont donnés. »

« _Tu as raison, ce week end ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, soupira-t-il, mais nous serons ensembles et pour moi, maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle étira ses lèvres davantage et souriait franchement à présent.

« _Cela m'étonnes que tu me supportes encore à ce stade, rit-elle comme pour se rassurer. »

« _Je t'ai supportée jusqu'à présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais, sourit-il. »

« _Tu as raison, je ne t'en sentais pas capable, révéla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le bras de son petit-ami. »

« _Personne ne m'aurait cru capable de gagner contre Aizen et pourtant … Je m'en suis bien sorti, se rappela-t-il. »

« _Tu plaisantes ? Sursauta la jeune femme en redressant la tête. Tu as failli mourir. »

« _Mais tu m'as sauvé … Se souvint-il. »

« _Ce n'est pas moi mais … »

« _C'est tout comme, la coupa-t-il, et je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de reposer sa tête contre le bras d'Ichigo qui, après lui avoir lâchée la main de la Shinigami, le passa autour des épaules de cette dernière. Cela lui permit de coller sa tête contre la poitrine du rouquin.

« _Je t'aime Ichigo … Murmura-t-elle. »

« _Plus que tout, répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur le crâne de la jeune femme. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusque la clinique, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Une fois qu'ils furent devant la demeure, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et se regardèrent intensément. Rukia se sentit rougir devant le regard rempli d'amour de son compagnon bien que, depuis les deux dernières années, la regardait toujours de cette façon. Puis, lentement, ils s'embrassèrent furtivement mais tendrement.

« _Ichii-nii, Rukia-San ! Entendirent-ils. »

Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent la petite Yuzu, au premier étage qui les appelait, accoudée sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« _Vous êtes revenus plus tôt, constata-t-elle. »

« _Pourtant nous avons trainé, souffla son frère. »

« _Ne sois pas désagréable, je l'aime beaucoup ta petite sœur enfin … Je les aime beaucoup, rectifia-t-elle. »

« _C'est vrai que Yuzu est adorable, reconnu-t-il, mais Karin … »

« _Tu sais, elle s'est confiée à moi l'autre soir, quand j'avais eu un coup de blues … »

**FLASHBACK**

La famille Kurosaki venait de terminer de dîner et les deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo s'activaient à faire la vaisselle pendant que Rukia préparait la cafetière pour le lendemain. Quant à Isshin, il était en train de lire un bouquin de médecine dans le canapé du salon tout en regardant, par moments, la télévision. Enfin, son fils était parti prendre sa douche après avoir, soigneusement, débarrasser la table.

« _Rukia, tu pourrais m'aider à finir mes devoirs ? Demanda Yuzu. »

« _ Bien sur, accepta la Shinigami, ils concernent quelle matière ? »

« _Le français, je bloque sur un élément de grammaire, expliqua la fillette, j'ai demandé à Karin mais elle a ses propres devoirs à faire alors, je ne veux pas la déranger. »

« _Je comprends, acquiesça la jeune femme, finissons de ranger les couverts et nous pourrons nous consacrer entièrement à tes exercices. »

Elles finirent de ranger, sous l'œil attendri d'Isshin qui avait envie d'une bière. Puis, lorsqu'elles eurent complètement rangé, elles montèrent dans la chambre de la petite qui, une fois installée, écouta attentivement les conseils de « sa grande sœur ». Alors qu'elles étaient en train de faire un brouillon, elles furent interrompues par Ichigo qui, après avoir frapper à la porte, s'était permis d'entrer.

« _Justement, je te cherchais, sourit-il en regardant sa compagne. »

« _Je termine d'aider ta sœur et j'arrive, lui indiqua-t-elle, tu peux rester si tu veux. »

« _Eh bien, en attendant, je préfère aller patrouiller au cas où un Hollow serait dans les parages, dit-il. »

« _Le Soul Pager aurait sonné, lui rappela sa petite-amie sans lever le regard vers lui, mais vas-y quand même. »

Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel étaient assises les filles et posa une main sur le crâne de la brunette qui, après quelques secondes, releva enfin la tête. Elle se pinça légèrement les lèvres dans l'attente d'un baiser qui vint rapidement. Après cet instant de tendresse, ils se sourirent et, après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers sa compagne, il quitta la pièce tout en refermant délicatement la porte.

« _Dis-moi Rukia … Tu veux des enfants ? Questionna subitement la fillette. »

« _Qu … Quoi ? Bredouilla la Shinigami. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« _Parce que tu ferais une très bonne maman, vu comment tu t'occupes de nous, j'en suis sûre, déclara la petite Kurosaki, tu sais … Avant ton arrivée, c'était moi qui avait repris le rôle de notre mère mais, dorénavant, c'est différent. »

« _La place maternelle est une lourde tâche que tu ne dois pas porter. Tu es encore jeune pour prendre ce rôle et, si tu le désires, je peux m'en charger. Quant à toi, tu dois vivre pleinement ta jeunesse, lui expliqua la jeune femme. »

« _Merci Rukia … Chuchota la petite. »

Peu de temps après, elle se mit à pleurer. Immédiatement, la brunette la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. Après de longues minutes, elle se calma totalement et, après s'être frotté les yeux, s'installa à son bureau afin de recopier ses exercices. Quant à la Shinigami, elle sortit de la chambre et, alors qu'elle était dans les couloirs, une main se posa sur son épaule. Lentement, elle se retourna vers la personne : Karin.

« _Que se passe-t-il Rukia ? S'enquit-elle après avoir remarqué que la petite brune avait les larmes aux yeux. »

« _Je … Tout va bien, bafouilla-t-elle, c'est simplement un coup de cafard. »

« _Tu souhaites en parler ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment. »

« _Non, ça va Karin, rassures-toi, lui affirma la jeune femme. »

« _Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait … Rukia. »

« _Très bien, souffla-t-elle, viens. »

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Ichigo et s'installèrent, en tailleur, sur le lit. Karin, de façon inattendue, prit les mains de la brunette.

« _Parle-moi, l'encouragea-t-elle à faire. »

« _D'accord mais à une seule condition – froncement de sourcils de Karin – que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à sourire. »

La fillette écarquilla les yeux, surprise par sa requête. Après un bref instant, elle réfléchi avant de répondre.

« _Entendu … Mais toi d'abord, ordonna la petite. »

« _Eh bien … C'est ta sœur, elle m'a racontée qu'elle avait remplacé votre maman mais je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait pas a endossé la responsabilité d'un tel rôle, lui raconta-t-elle. »

« _Je le lui ai déjà dis mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, gronda Karin. »

« _Ecoute … Je vais te dire quelque chose mais promets-moi de le garder pour toi, s'il te plait – regard insistant de son interlocutrice qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse affirmative – Je … Je suis enceinte. »

La fillette ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer. Puis, lentement, elle baissa la tête.

« _De mon frère ? Interrogea-t-elle. »

« _Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes avant que la petite ne relève la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres.

« _Je suis … Si contente, affirma-t-elle. »

« _Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne souries plus ? »

« _Eh bien … Cela remonte à la mort de ma mère. Une fois nous étions à la recherche de mon frère et … Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé, il était assis près du canal qui traverse la ville et … Quand il a souri, cela m'a brisé le cœur – les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité – notre mère venait de mourir et … Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il esquisse un sourire … Je lui en voulais un peu parce que je me sentais faible de pleurer alors que lui, ne pensait pas à la peine qu'il nous faisait en nous cachant son chagrin. »

Puis, elle s'effondra, secouée par des sanglots, dans les bras de « sa grande sœur ».

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ichigo avait écouté le récit de sa petite-amie sans l'interrompre.

« _Je vois … Débuta-t-il. Mais attends … Tu m'as dit que tu lui avais annoncé quelque chose de formidable, c'est quoi ? »

« _Ichigo … Murmura-t-elle. Je … Je suis enceinte. »


	13. Pardonnemoi

**CHAPITRE 12 : PARDONNE-MOI**

_POINT DE VUE RUKIA_

Dorénavant, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, Ichigo savait que nous allions être parents si ma grossesse se déroulait jusqu'à terme. Instinctivement, je déposai une main sur mon ventre, attirant l'attention du jeune homme.

« _Tu … Es … Enceinte ? Articula-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

« _Oui, répondis-je en soupirant, tu n'es pas content n'est ce pas ? »

« _Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il précipitamment, c'est simplement que je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« _C'est bien ce que je disais, cela ne te fais pas plaisir, déclarai-je tout en sentant les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux. »

« _Ce n'est pas ça du tout, siffla-t-il, mais … Nous sommes trop jeunes pour être parents. »

« _Baka ! Je te rappelle que je suis âgée de plus de cent cinquante ans ! Lui rappelai-je. Quant à toi, c'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un gamin. »

Après que mes larmes se mirent à couler, je me levai rapidement du lit d'Ichigo sur lequel j'étais assise et, après avoir reniflé bruyamment, sortis de la pièce, laissant le rouquin dans ses pensées. J'étais tellement triste et en colère qu'il le prenne comme ça combien de fois j'avais vu les films d'amour qu'Isshin regardait, combien de fois j'avais vu, dans ceux-ci, les couples s'embrasser et avoir des enfants tout en étant comblés par cette annonce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient accueillir un bébé. J'avançai dans le couloir et entra, sans le faire exprès, dans Yuzu.

« _Ru … Rukia ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? S'enquit-elle. »

« _Rien, mentis-je, tout va bien. »

Je reniflai de nouveau tout en séchant mes larmes qui, malgré tout, coulaient toujours le long de mes joues. C'est alors que je vis la deuxième sœur : Karin. Cette dernière me tendit une boite de mouchoirs. J'en pris un tout en la remerciant et, ensembles, elles m'invitèrent à entrer dans leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, la plus petite ferma la porte pendant que je m'installai sur le lit de la benjamine.

« _Je dois parler à Ichigo, s'exclama soudainement celle-ci. »

« _Non, m'empressai-je de dire, laisse-le digérer la nouvelle. »

« _Il te fait du mal, fit froidement Karin, comme il nous en a fait lorsque maman est décédée. »

« _Peu importe, je ne lui en veux pas, il a raison, soufflai-je. »

Je relevai lentement la tête et vis le regard noir de la fillette.

« _Comment ça … Il a raison ? S'indigna-t-elle. »

« _Eh bien, je ne sais même pas si mon … Gigai sera prêt à accepter cette vie en moi, les informai-je. »

« _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée poser la question à mon père ou à Urahara ? Demanda sa sœur. »

« _Parce que je voulais attendre de voir si mes douleurs cesseraient, avouai-je en baissant la tête. »

« _Tes douleurs ? S'inquiéta Karin. Non mais il faut que tu ailles voir notre père et … Tout de suite ! »

« _Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il dort certainement à l'heure qu'il est, me défendis-je. »

« _Peut-être mais on s'en fiche ! S'impatienta-t-elle. »

Comme pour appuyer ceci, elle m'agrippa le bras et me dirigea, de force, au salon. Isshin dormait dans le canapé, malgré que la télévision soit toujours allumée. Lorsqu'il entendit ses filles grommeler, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement.

« _Vous n'êtes pas encore couchées ? Gronda-t-il. »

« _Papa, nous sommes en week end, lui rappela Yuzu. »

« _C'est vrai, accepta-t-il en se grattant la tête, excusez-moi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« _C'est Rukia … Elle … Débuta la fillette. »

« _Je suis enceinte, la coupai-je. »

Un grand silence s'installa. Durant ce temps, les lèvres du paternel s'étirèrent lentement pour, enfin, afficher un sourire éclatant. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me prit dans ses bras sans pour autant me serrer trop fort, comme l'avait fait Yuzu lorsque, après que sa sœur lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, s'était réfugiée dans mes bras tout me transmettant ses félicitations. Tout à coup, un cri résonna dans toute la maison, réveillant, par la même occasion, les voisins.

« _Je vais être grand père ! Hurla Isshin avec joie. »

« _Papa, calme-toi ! Ordonna Karin. »

« _Désolé, s'excusa-t-il sans cesser de sourire, pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? »

« _Papa, reprit Yuzu, tu dois t'occuper de Rukia, elle a des douleurs au ventre. »

« _Suis-moi ma belle fille, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Sans que je n'aie eu l'occasion de protester, les deux fillettes me poussèrent pour que je le suive. Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle d'échographie et, après avoir jeté un œil, je me rendis compte que beaucoup d'appareils trainaient dans la pièce, ce qui m'effrayait un peu.

« _Désolé pour le foutoir Rukia, me rassura le père de famille, je n'utilise pas beaucoup ces machins. »

« _Pas de problème, lui assurai-je. »

Il l'invita à m'assoir sur une longue chaise et approcha une machine qui, semble-t-il, devait être pour l'échographie.

« _Installe-toi ma chère, m'invita-t-il à faire. »

Avec une certaine appréhension, je m'exécutai. Quant aux deux filles, elles me tenaient chacune, une main.

« _Bon, je vais appliquer le produit mais je préfère te prévenir, c'est très froid, m'indiqua Isshin. »

« _D'accord, dis-je en hochant la tête. »

Lorsqu'il déposa le gel sur ma peau, je sursautai à cause de la froideur, sous le regard amusé des autres. Après quelques secondes, l'écran montrait, clairement, une tâche noire que le médecin désigna comme l'embryon.

« _Il n'est pas encore totalement formé, c'est normal, tu n'en es encore qu'au deuxième mois de grossesse, m'annonça-t-il. »

« _C'est … Notre bébé, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots, je l'aime déjà. »

« _Mon fils n'a pas perdu de temps pour te faire un enfant, pouffa le docteur. »

« _Papa ! Siffla Karin qui lui donna, pour l'occasion de ne pas s'être tu, un coup de poing dans le nez. »

« _Aïe ! Cria-t-il. Ca fait mal, tu seras consignée pendant un mois. »

« _C'est ça, soupira la jeune fille, comme si tu ferais une chose pareille. »

« _Masaki, gémit-il en s'agenouillant à terre, ma chère défunte femme … Vois-tu comment se comporte nos filles ? Quel père indigne je fais. »

« _Vous n'êtes pas un père indigne, déclarai-je en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Il se releva et m'adressa un large sourire tout en rougissant légèrement.

« _Tu es vraiment le genre de belle fille que j'imaginais, lâcha-t-il. »

« _Merci, ça me touche, dis-je sincèrement, je vous apprécie beaucoup Isshin. »

Il se tourna et renifla bruyamment. Il mit ses mains sur les yeux et je vis Yuzu esquisser un rictus moqueur.

« _Papa, mais tu pleures ? Constata-t-elle avec joie. »

« _Non, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil, mentit-il, oh Rukia ! »

Il me fit face de nouveau, après avoir essuyé ses larmes. Je me sentais tellement à l'aise avec eux, comme si c'était ma propre famille. A ce propos, je devais avouer que Byakuya et tous les autres de la Soul Society me manquaient mais, pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne voulais pas m'y rendre en présence d'Ichigo. Soudain, nous entendîmes un grand fracas, nous obligeant à aller voir ce qui se passait.

_POINT DE VUE ICHIGO_

Je restais sans voix. Rukia et moi allions être, dans quelques mois, parents. J'étais tellement heureux à l'intérieur mais je ne devais pas me réjouir trop vite du fait que, à la Soul Society, personne n'était au courant et ne l'accepterait sûrement pas. Ma compagne venait de partir, je me sentis immédiatement coupable mais, les idées n'étant pas encore en place dans ma tête, je restais planter là, comme un idiot, assis sur mon lit. Bon sang ! Il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air et essayer de trouver Urahara-San. Je me levai et ouvris le placard pour y trouver Kon mais celui-ci avait disparu. Je cherchais durant quelques minutes et le retrouvai dans mon lit, en train de dormir. Je le pris par la tête et, malgré ses protestations, plongeai ma main dans sa bouche pour y attraper la bille de Mod Soul que j'avalai.

« _Kon, reste ici, lui ordonnai-je, surveille mes sœurs et Rukia. »

« _A vos ordres, répondit-il en souriant. »

« _Console Rukia, elle en aura besoin je pense. »

Je me mis en route. Sortant par la fenêtre, je courrai à travers les rues, en direction de la boutique de l'ancien Capitaine. Une fois devant l'établissement, je frappai et, sans attendre une réponse, pénétrai à l'intérieur. J'aperçu Jinta et Ururu dans le couloir qui me saluèrent. Puis, je me dirigeai vers le « salon » où le propriétaire était attablé et buvait une tasse de thé.

« _Kurosaki, me salua-t-il, il est tard pour te balader dans les rues. »

« _J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, lui avouai-je, Rukia est enceinte et … J'aimerais que vous me répondiez franchement. »

« _Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il en levant un sourcil, perplexe. »

Il mit quelques instants à réfléchir tout en observant sa tasse.

« _Une Shinigami qui réussit à féconder, pensa-t-il tout haut, intéressant. Ecoute Ichigo – je sursautai – il est possible que cela puisse arriver mais … J'ignore si cette grossesse se déroulera sans encombres. »

« _Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Questionnai-je. »

« _Son Gigai n'est pas adapté pour porter un enfant mais … Rukia est forte et je suis sûre qu'elle décidera d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'expérience et prouver que les miracles arrivent, déclara Urahara. »

« _Comment ça, son Gigai n'est pas adapté ? Grondai-je. »

« _Non, ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse car, normalement, elle n'aurait jamais dû tombée enceinte car son corps synthétique ne produit pas de cellules qui peuvent être fécondées et pourtant … »

Je réfléchis un instant à elle : je lui avais fait énormément de peine en cherchant des excuses bidons. Tout ce dont j'avais fait preuve était d'égoïsme, je ne voulais pas la partager. Je remerciai rapidement le « Sage » et regagnai la clinique. Lorsque j'arrivai, sans le faire exprès, je cassai une vitre en me précipitant. Puis, je réintégrai mon corps d'origine et Kon revint dans son état de peluche soulante.

« _Tu as réglé le problème ? Demanda ce dernier. »

« _Oui, répondis-je en sortant de la pièce. »

Je descendis au salon et percutai, de plein fouet, celle dont j'étais fou amoureux. Agilement, je la rattrapai avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et la serrai dans mes bras comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une éternité.

« _Je suis désolé, gémis-je. »

« _I … Chi … Go … Tu m'étouffes, articula-t-elle. »

« _Excuse-moi, dis-je en relâchant l'étreinte d'un peu, j'ai été idiot. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que tu attendes notre bébé. »

« _Ichigo … Pourquoi as-tu cherché des prétextes ? Questionna-t-elle. »

Honteux, je baissai la tête. Doucement, elle posa une main sous mon menton et m'obligea à la regarder.

« _S'il te plait … Qu'est ce qui t'a fais changé d'avis ? Interrogea-t-elle. »

« _Tu es un miracle, ce bébé est un miracle et … Je vous veux tous les deux à mes côtés, déclarai-je dans un murmure. »

« _Je t'aime Ichigo ! Sanglota-t-elle. »

« _Plus que tout, renchéris-je en esquissant un immense sourire, sous les yeux attendris de mes autres proches qui, lentement, montèrent à l'étage. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, j'expliquai à ma petite-amie ce qu'Urahara m'avait raconté et, après que nous nous fûmes installés dans le sofa, je l'embrassai tendrement avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

« _J'ai besoin de toi chaque jour, tu es mon oxygène, mon havre de paix, ma raison de vivre Rukia … C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une grande décision et elle ne se concrétisera que si tu acceptes ce que je vais te demander. »

Elle me scrutait toujours de façon intense, attendant que je parle de nouveau, comme si elle était pendue à mes lèvres.

« _Rukia Kuchiki … Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Prononçai-je rapidement, sous la pression du stress. »


	14. Réactions  Part I

**CHAPITRE 14 : Réactions ( Partie I )**

_**POINT DE VUE RUKIA**_

Je n'en revenais pas : autant une demie heure plus tôt, il été prêt à trouver de nombreuses excuses pour ne pas que nous ayons notre enfant et maintenant, après s'être excusé rapidement, il me demandait de devenir sa femme. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée de ce en quoi cela consister. Les règles de la Soul Society interdisant formellement les relations amoureuses entre les Shinigami et les humains, je ne m'étais jamais renseigné sur ce que faisaient ces seconds dans ce genre de situation.

« _**Excuse-moi Ichigo mais … Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?** Demandai-je. »

« _**Eh bien …** Commença-t-il en soupirant, exaspéré par mon ignorance. **Tu sais, dans ce monde où je vis, quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort, elles se promettent amour et fidélité en se mariant.** »

« _**Bien et … Qu'est ce que se marier ? Je veux dire, comment on fait ça ?** Questionnai-je, toujours dans le flou. »

« _**Ce sera mieux si je te montre**, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, **suis-moi.** »

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et descendîmes les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il m'invita à m'assoir dans le canapé pendant qu'il fouillait dans l'un des placards qui se trouvaient en dessous de la télévision. Puis, je vis qu'il en sortit une cassette vidéo qu'il inséra dans le magnétoscope. Avant de démarrer la vidéo, il vint me rejoindre sur le fauteuil et passa un bras autour de mes épaules tout en m'invitant à poser ma tête sur la sienne. Après que nous fûmes enlacés, il appuya sur le bouton lecture et les images commencèrent à défiler. Bien que l'homme sur le film paraissait plus jeune, je reconnus immédiatement Isshin, le père d'Ichigo et devinait qu'à ses côtés, ce devait être sa mère, Masaki. Celle-ci était éblouissante : elle portait une magnifique robe blanche bustier, équipée d'une longue traine et de quelques paillettes qui se reflétaient discrètement ses cheveux étaient attachés en un très beau chignon et quelques mèches, préalablement bouclées, pendaient le long de sa nuque pour ce qui étaient des escarpins, je distinguai un peu qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que la robe et à talons hauts. Quant à son mari, il portait un superbe costume de couleur noire au dessus d'une chemise blanche la cravate quant à elle, était de couleur violette pâle.

« _**Ichigo, ta mère était très belle,** chuchotai-je. »

« _**Oui, elle l'était**, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, certainement dû à l'émotion qu'il éprouvait de revoir celle qu'il idolâtrait. »

Puis, nous continuâmes de regarder défiler les images du mariage et, à la fin, je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues après que ses parents se soient embrassés tendrement. Il pressa le bouton arrêt et se tourna vers moi, le regard brillant.

« _**As-tu d'autres questions ?** Interrogea-t-il. »

« _**Non**, dis-je en posant une main sur sa joue, **écoute … Je suis folle amoureuse de toi, tu es conscient de ça ? – **Il hocha la tête** – Alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se marie ?** »

« _**Tu ne veux pas … ?** Déclara-t-il dans un murmure. »

« _**Attends, je n'ai rien dis de tel mais … Il y a à peine une heure, tu me dis que tu es trop jeune pour respecter la responsabilité de devenir père à 19 ans et maintenant tu es prêt à assumer le mariage ?** Bondis-je presque. »

« _**Je me suis excusé, j'ai réagi comme un crétin**, s'exclama-t-il, **je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi tellement je t'aime … S'il te plait Rukia.** »

Il avait dis cela dans un chuchotement qui me fit frissonner. Je m'apprêtais à céder mais, ne résistant pas à l'idée de me venger, je ne répondis pas et détournai le regard.

« _**C'est trop tôt Ichigo**, murmurai-je en essayant de ne pas rire, **excuse-moi**. »

Je me levai mais il m'attrapa par le bras puis, mettant un doigt sous mon menton, il m'obligea à relever la tête.

« _**C'est faux, tu veux ta vengeance n'est ce pas ?** Sourit-il. »

« _**Non !** M'écriai-je en repoussant son bras. **J'ai pris ma décision, nous sommes … Enfin, tu es trop immature pour que je devienne ta femme et …** »

Sans me laisser le temps de finir, il m'embrassa langoureusement, faisant voler en éclat toutes mes dispositions à le faire mijoter un peu. J'entourai son cou de mes bras pendant qu'il entourait ma taille des siens, rapprochant à un peu plus nos corps l'un de l'autre. J'haletai fortement tandis qu'il déposait de tendres baisers dans ma nuque.

« _**D'accord Ichigo, j'accepte de t'épouser**, lâchai-je en l'obligeant à revenir poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. »

Nos baisers étaient plus chauds les uns que les autres et je sentais les papillons dans mon estomac. Nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre dans un rythme propre à nous. Soudainement, je me sentis flotter et pour cause : Ichigo, après avoir placé ses mains sous mes cuisses, m'avait soulevée pour que je puisse être à sa hauteur. Doucement, il m'allongea sur le sofa tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Tout à coup, nous entendîmes une sonnerie stridente et, de façon synchronisée, nous soupirâmes. C'était effectivement mon Soul Pager qui nous indiquait qu'une créature que nous devions tuer était arrivée près d'ici.

« _**On remet ça à plus tard**, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois de façon furtive et nous montâmes rapidement à l'étage où nous trouvâmes Chappy et Kon qui étaient en train de se bécoter également.

« _**Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?** Hurla mon compagnon. »

« _**Dégage pauvre tâche !** Cria Kon. »

« _**Chappy !** M'indignai-je. **Je te préviens que si tu profites de mon corps pour conclure, je te renvoie à l'état de bille ! Quant à toi Kon, recommence à parler de cette façon à Ichigo et je te fais la même chose qu'à mon Mod Soul.** »

J'avais tenté d'être le plus convaincante possible et j'avais l'air d'avoir réussi : les deux âmes synthétiques me regardaient la bouche ouverte.

« _**Bien, maintenant …** »

Mon petit-ami et moi prîmes les pilules après les avoir extraites de nos peluches respectives, nous permettant de nous extraire de nos Gigai. Puis, après avoir lancé un dernier regard d'avertissement à nos Mod Soul, nous partîmes dans la direction que m'indiquait mon téléphone.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur les lieux et le combat fut rapide tellement Ichigo et moi étions furieux d'avoir été dérangés dans un moment pareil. Cependant, une fois que nous l'avions battu, un autre apparaissait. Nous ne comprenions pas comment était-ce possible mais nous les éliminions un à un. Tout à coup, un éclat nous aveugla et je devinai, à travers les courbes de la forme, une porte. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, je pu voir de nombreux Shinigami dont … Mon frère ? Il était accompagné du Capitaine Hitsugaya, des Vice Capitaines Abarai et Matsumoto ainsi que leurs armées.

« _**Rukia !** S'exclama Byakuya en brandissant son Zanpakutôh au dessus de sa tête. »

« _**Byakuya !** S'écria mon petit-ami. »

Sans crier gare, il se lança sur le Hollow et l'élimina. Puis, il utilisa son Bankai et, après s'être retourné, le lança dans une direction bien précise. Soudain, une silhouette se dessina dans le ciel et je crû reconnaitre … Kaien. Bon sang, était-ce encore mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ou était-ce la réalité ? Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, mon frère se retourna vers moi et, dans son regard, j'y lu de la compassion. Alors c'était vrai, il était de retour … Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose, il avait disparu. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon corps. Je me tins la tête d'une main et, croyant que mon crâne cognerait contre le sol, l'autre derrière ma nuque. Mais l'impact ne vint pas et je sentis des bras puissants m'entourer. Je levai la tête et découvrit Ichigo qui, à l'aide de son Shunpo, avait réussi à me rattraper.

« _**Rukia, ça va aller, je suis là**, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. »

« _**Ichi … Ichigo …** Bredouillai-je. **Il est … Il …** »

Soudainement, je mis ma tête au creux de son épaule et laissai ma peine se déverser sur son kimono. Il resserra son étreinte autour de mes frêles épaules tout en me caressant le dos de son autre main. Sa présence m'apaisait et, en quelques minutes, je regagnai mes esprits après avoir séché mes larmes.

« _**Je suis désolée**, m'excusai-je, **c'est juste que …** »

« _**Calme-toi mon ange**, me chuchota-t-il, **j'imagine ce que tu ressens.** »

J'esquissai un timide sourire tout en relevant la tête vers les autres qui avaient les yeux fixés sur mon ventre. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, j'avais posé une main sur celui-ci.

« _**Mon Dieu Rukia**, souffla Renji, **ne me dis pas que …** »

« _**C'est merveilleux !** S'enjoua Matsumoto. »

« _**Attendez**, les interrompis-je, **qu'est ce qui se passe ?** »

« _**Ne fais pas l'innocente**, déclara froidement le Capitaine Kuchiki. »

« _**Mais je …** Bafouillai-je en retirant ma main. »

« _**Tu es enceinte**, continua Toshirô. »

« _**On peut ressentir la pression spirituelle de ce bébé**, dit mon frère. »

« _**Quoi ?** M'étonnai-je. »

« _**Senbonzakura …** Prononça-t-il. **Ichigo Kurosaki, tu as une dernière chose à dire ?** »

« _**Non Byakuya !** Hurlai-je en m'agrippant au cou du Shinigami Remplaçant. »

« _**Recule-toi Rukia !** Ordonna ce dernier. »

« _**Hors de question**, refusai-je, les larmes aux yeux. **Je ne vous laisserais pas vous battre**. »

« _**Nous n'allons pas nous battre**, commença mon frère, **je vais le tuer rapidement**. »

« _**Mais pourquoi ?** Criai-je à m'en brûler la gorge. **Il n'a rien fait de mal !** »

« _**Il a posé ses mains sur toi !** Gronda mon ainé. »

« _**Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? Tu ne sais plus ce que c'est d'aimer ?** Questionnai-je, furieuse. **Pourtant tu te comportais exactement comme Ichigo lorsque ma sœur était encore en vie !** »

J'aurais dû regretter ces paroles mais, dans mon état, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais bien trop en colère contre lui pour les retirer instantanément. Cependant, j'avais mal au cœur de parler de cette façon en évoquant ma défunte sœur. Oh Hisana … Si seulement tu pouvais encore être là pour que Byakuya soit comme avant, moins froid, plus joyeux, plus … Complice.

« _**Crois-tu qu'Hisana serait fier que tu t'en prennes à mon fiancé ?** Lâchai-je. »

« _**Quoi ?** S'exclama mon ami d'enfance. **Vous vous êtes fiancés ?** »

« _**Oui**, répondit simplement mon compagnon, **cela te pose un problème Renji ?** »

« _**Ca suffit !** Bondis-je. **Vous allez tous arrêter avec votre jalousie compulsive ! Je prends mes propres décisions toute seule et je suis capable de m'exprimer moi-même**. »

« _**Ca c'est une vraie femme**, rit Rangiku. »

Ichigo et moi nous relevâmes et je me blottis contre son torse sans cesser de regarder les « invités ».

« _**A présent, lui et moi allons rentrer,** débutai-je, **quant à vous … Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez le fait que nous soyons ensemble et plus heureux que jamais !** »

A ma grande surprise, personne ne réagit. Je pris la main de mon petit-ami et nous rentrâmes à la Clinique.


	15. Réactions  Part II

**CHAPITRE 14 : Réactions (Partie II)**

POINT DE VUE EXTERNE

Ichigo était impressionné par la réaction de sa compagne. Auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais tenu tête à son frère adoptif, le grand et puissant Capitaine de la 6ème Division, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce dernier aussi était abasourdi : comment avait-elle osé lui parler sur ce ton qu'elle n'avait jamais employé avant de rencontrer l'adolescent ? Le rouquin prit la brunette dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à partir.

« _Décidément, il a une grande influence sur elle, pensa-t-il. »

Aucun de ses compagnons d'arme n'osa faire une remarque après avoir vu que le Taicho avait serré les poings sous la colère. Mais, contre toute attente, alors que le couple avait disparu en Shunpo, il ne chercha pas à les rattraper. Lentement, il se tourna vers Renji qui, aussitôt, détourna le regard.

« _Toi non plus tu ne pensais pas qu'il aurait un tel pouvoir sur elle n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le Noble. »

« _En effet, acquiesça le Vice Capitaine, mais c'est son choix, nous ne pouvons pas aller contre sa décision de vivre avec ce bon à rien. »

« _Je pense qu'Ichigo est digne de Rukia, intervint Rangiku, ils ont tous les deux une grande force de caractère qui, souvent, déclenche de violentes disputes mais, au fond, ils s'aiment profondément. Pour moi, je ressentais ce même pouvoir de faire ce qu'il me plaisait lorsque je sortais avec Gin. »

Ses yeux brillaient mais aucune larme ne coulait.

« _Elle a raison, continua Toshirô, de plus … Nous ne pouvons pas nier qu'il nous a grandement aidé depuis qu'il est un Shinigami. »

« _Excusez-moi Capitaine, reprit son Lieutenant, mais je pense que c'est parce que vous avez peur de vous séparer d'elle, pas vrai ? »

L'intéressé fit mine de réfléchir. Il finit par soupirer longuement, comme agacé que son subordonné ait découvert la véritable nature de sa « jalousie ».

« _Je crois oui, souffla-t-il, quand je pense qu'avant de mourir, Hisana a cherché par tous les moyens de retrouver sa petite sœur … Et quand c'est moi qui l'ait retrouvé et qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma défunte femme, je me suis dit que je devais toujours la garder auprès de moi et ne pas la laisser partir comme je l'ai fais avec son aînée. »

Les collègues du Capitaine retinrent leur souffle. Aucun d'eux n'avait fais allusion à son épouse décédée. Là était la véritable cause pour avoir adopté la petite brune : il voulait prendre soin d'elle étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avec Hisana.

« _Capitaine … Débuta son bras droit. »

« _Allons chercher un endroit où dormir, le coupa-t-il. »

Byakuya ne voulait pas flancher. Il se montrait froid et dur envers les autres mais, au fond, ses amis savaient qu'il avait un cœur tout mou, bien qu'il soit un être qui est mort, comme les autres Dieux de la Mort.

Le couple arriva rapidement devant la Clinique. Ils entrèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre du garçon et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre possession de leur Gigai, ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur Mod Soul en train de pleurer. Ichigo posa sa compagne sur ses pieds et celle-ci s'avança vers Chappy.

« _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. »

« _Je … Je suis désolée Rukia mais … Je ne peux plus approcher Kon, sanglota l'âme synthétique. »

« _Pourquoi ça ? Grimaça-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que vous avez essayer de … »

« _Eh bien … »

« _Bon sang ! C'est si dur que ça de ne pas obéir ? S'écria la Shinigami. »

« _Kon ! Fit le roux. Si jamais tu as fais quelque chose au bébé … »

« _Le … Bébé … Articula Chappy. Mais bien sur ! »

Elle venait de faire sursauter Rukia qui, après avoir reprit ses esprits, la tint fermement par les épaules.

« _Qu'y a-t-il ? S'écria-t-elle. »

« _C'est lui qui vous empêche de faire … J'ai compris. »

« _Quoi ? Dit la brunette. Mais bien sur que non, Baka ! »

« _Alors pourquoi on ne peut pas nous ? Interrogea Kon. »

« _Imbécile ! Hurla Ichigo, au bord de la crise de nerfs. De toute façon on vous avait interdit d'utiliser nos corps pour ce genre de chose ! »

« _Pourquoi vous auriez le droit de prendre du plaisir et pas nous ? S'indigna Kon. »

« _La ferme ! Gronda son patron. »

« _Notre enfant aura un grand pouvoir, chuchota sa petite-amie. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _S'il est capable de … Repousser Kon de Chappy, alors c'est qu'il développe une technique certainement. »

« _Tu veux dire que c'est une menace ? S'exclama l'adolescent. »

« _Bien sur que non ! S'indigna sa compagne. Juste qu'il sera très puissant et, comme cela descend presque du miracle que je sois enceinte, il ne faut pas en douter. Je veux dire, il faudra s'attendre à avoir des personnes qui voudront nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à cette possibilité, les deux Mod Soul les regardaient, perplexes.

« _C'est vraiment injuste, siffla Kon, eux qui prennent du bon temps à chaque fois qu'ils en ont l'occasion nous … »

Il fut interrompu par son maître qui venait de reprendre son corps. Rukia quant à elle, passa une main sur son kimono et, à sa grande surprise, elle sentit son ventre qui était très légèrement arrondi.

« _Alors son âme elle aussi est extirpée de mon Gigai … Murmura-t-elle. »

« _Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? S'enquit son compagnon qui, après avoir retiré ses pantoufles, s'était allongé sur son lit. »

« _Même en Shinigami, je sens sa présence à l'intérieur de moi, lui expliqua-t-elle. »

« _Oh … »

Ce fut la seule réponse du garçon. Rukia, après récupérer à son tour ses esprits, reprit possession de son corps également. Elle s'étira longuement avant de rejoindre son petit-ami, se blottissant dans ses bras. Il referma sa prise autour des épaules de la jeune femme et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Puis, pour récupérer, ils s'offrirent un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent le chemin des cours. Leurs amis les attendaient, comme à leur habitude, à la porte de leur salle de classe. Ils se saluèrent avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de prendre place à leur banc respectif.

« _Alors Rukia, le forme aujourd'hui ? Questionna Keigo. »

« _Oui, sourit-elle, pourquoi cette question Keigo ? »

« _Parce que vendredi tu n'étais pas tellement bien … Se rappela-t-il. »

« _Oh ce n'est rien, juste les nausées matinales, rit-elle avant de se pencher vers Ichigo, nous allons l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée. »

« _Par pitié … Gémit le rouquin. »

Ca ne manqua pas. Lorsqu'il eut – enfin – compris, il se mit à pleurer en disant que son ami n'était pas la bonne personne pour sortir avec elle, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing en plein dans le nez de la part du futur papa.

« _Parce que tu crois que tu serais assez mature pour l'être toi ? Se moqua le Shinigami Suppléant. »

« _Va savoir … Sanglota son pote. »

« _Tu parles, tu te fais dominé par tout le monde, se mit à rire Ichigo. »

« _Kuchiki-San, intervint Inoue, tu vas garder ce bébé ? »

« _Bien sur Inoue-San, d'après Isshin, c'est un miracle, ne doit-on pas croire à ce genre de chose dans ce monde ? Sourit la brune. »

« _Si, si, bafouilla-t-elle, c'est seulement que vous êtes jeunes alors … »

« _J'ai plus de deux cents ans Orihime, l'informa-t-elle, quant à Ichigo, il a beau avoir dix neuf ans, il est prêt à accueillir cet enfant autant que moi. »

La Déesse de la Mort en avait un peu ras le bol de la rousse. Elle devait l'accepter : Ichigo, malgré qu'il ait de l'affection pour elle, était tombé amoureux de la Shinigami et non d'elle.

« _D'accord mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas, proposa le jeune femme. »

« _Entendu, accepta Rukia. »

En ce qui concernait les autres élèves, ils avaient très bien réagi à l'annonce de la grossesse de Rukia bien que, quelques unes des filles, avaient chuchoté qu'elle était inconsciente suite aux examens qui arrivaient très bientôt.


End file.
